


haunted

by treesandbees



Series: the spirit of you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Plot, alfor is also bi, background klance, bisexual realizations for lance, lance can see ghosts, lance realizes his self-worth along the way, somehow this developed a bit of a plot along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesandbees/pseuds/treesandbees
Summary: (the one where Lance can see ghosts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I ain't afraid of no ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320068) by [DairyFarmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer). 



Lance could see ghosts.

He didn't know how that was possible or why, as far as he knew, he was the only person that could see them. He'd first noticed that something was different about him when he was 7 years old.

 _Swinging_ _his_ _legs back and forth, Lance strained his neck to look out of the window behind him. Even though hearing his older brother, Marco, getting a tongue lashing from both the headteacher and his mother (it was more his mamà at this point) was hilarious, it quickly lost his interest. It was a sweltering hot day, Lance just wanted to go to the beach and meet up with his best bud Hunk. They were going to try and beat Luis' record for the highest sandcastle. They'd been competing all month, but Luis was thrashing them 28-2 (Lance still stood by his accusation that Luis was a dirty rotten cheater)._

_He'd all but given hope of anything mildly interesting happening when he'd seen a boy around his age standing on the pavement outside. Lance, being the badass he was, used his super secret ninja skills to slide out of the reception hall undetected._

_He ran over to the boy._

_"Hi I'm Lance, you wanna play?"_

_The boy stayed silent, staring unblinkingly at him._

_Lance continued, undeterred. "What's your name?"_

_At last, the boy spoke up. "Mateo" He sounded hesitant. "My mamà says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."_

_"Mine too but we're not strangers now I know your name." Lance grinned. "My big brother Marco's being told off right now and my mamà said I had to wait in there but I'm not afraid of her." (Total lie)_

_As if by magic, Lance's aforementioned mother appeared muttering mutinously under her breath. "One's in trouble for toilet papering the teachers lounge and the other I can't let out of my sight for 5 minutes. Dios mio, where did I go wrong?"_

_"Lance get here right now, I told you not to run off and wait in the office until I was finished dealing with this idiota. Come on, we need to go, you don't want Hunk to think you're not coming to the beach, do you?" She whirls on Marco. "And you. If you think for a second, that you're getting anywhere near the TV or your video games for the next month-"_

_"But mamà-" Marco interrupted, whinging loudly._

_"No." One word was all she had to say for him to realise he was fighting a losing battle and give up, storming back to the car, huffing loudly._

_"Bye Mateo" Lance grabbed hold of his mamà's sleeve with one hand, waving goodbye with the other. "I'll see you tomorrow maybe."_

_"Lance who are you talking to?" Mamà asked. He glanced up at her, squinting against the afternoon sun. She looked confused, her eyes darting around but not settling anywhere._

_"My new friend Mateo. He's very quiet but I think he goes to my school." Lance smiled at Mateo. "Sorry, I forgot to ask what class you were in. That way we can see each other at playtime if you want. You can meet Hunk- he's the bestest and he always shares his cookies."_

_"I don't know my class but my teacher's called Miss Álvarez." The boy was mumbling but a shy smile burst onto his face. "You're the first person to speak to me in ages."_

_"I know right! It always feels so long when we have to do quiet time. Me and Hunk always whisper anyway. Well, it's mostly me but Hunk does too."_

_"Lance who are you talking to? There's no one there. It's not the time for a prank right now."_

_"It's not a prank! Why would you say that, he's standing right there!"_

_"There's no one there Lance." His mothers face softened slightly. "Come on Lance you're too old for this."_

_"Too old for what? You're the one being a stupid head!" Lance stomped his foot in frustration and her caring expression changed to downright outraged._

_Suffice to say Lance did not escape his mothers wrath that day either and both him and Marco suffered through a TV-less month._

_\-----------_

At first, Lance had thought that his family had been pranking him. But as time went on and more people had denied seeing anyone, he begun to suspect that he really was the only one who could see these people. Lance just didn't know why.

The second occurrence happened at the library. This was when he finally recognised the people for what they were; ghosts.

The ghost he had met there could be seen in a photograph on the wall that dated back to 1902. When Lance, understandably confused, had asked the man about this, the man had simply replied "I'm dead, son" He had come to terms with his murder a long time ago. "God knows, I don't have a clue what I'm still doing on this earth or why you can see me but I haven't aged past 22 since I was shot here 200 years ago."

Dying made some people strangely calm.

The third time was at the grocery store.

Then the swimming pool.

His mother's office.

His aunt's holiday cabin.

The park.

The beach.

The list went on and on. Everything was tainted.

Going to church had now turned into Lance's personal hell (oh, the irony). He used to enjoy going, sitting on his abuela's lap singing (very badly) along with his family and going out afterwards for a hearty meal with the rest of the congregation. Having a heavily catholic family and upbringing meant there was now way to get out of it.

What once was the highlight of his Sunday turned into a weekly tantrum- crying and screaming so hard that he could hardly breathe.

It wasn't so bad once he was inside but the amount of people in the graveyard surrounding that? There was no way Lance was going near that many again.  
The sobbing of the freshly deceased, wailing that it was too soon or that it just wasn't fair, overwhelmed Lance with such fear and sadness that he would do anything to never step foot there again.

He wished so badly to just be normal.

\-----------

After a while, the whole ghost thing became Lance's normal and he began talking to them. He grew up with what sometimes felt like two lives; his time split between his family, friends and school, and between talking to people of all types.

He'd received countless glares and frowns from talking to them (he supposed it probably would look a little strange to see a young boy talking to himself).

He actually ended up finding his dream career through his bizarre ability. During a school trip, he'd met an awesome dude who had been an pilot during the 1980s. His story had inspired so much that Lance had immediately enroled into the garrison academy and studied his ass off to get there.

\-----------

The garrison had actually turned out to be one of the best choices Lance had ever made, because as a relatively new school, it had zero ghosts.

 _None_.

For 2 blissful years, Lance felt normal.

He could finally concentrate in class without being distracted, he could talk to his friends without hearing other voices that they couldn't, he could do anything everyone else could.

Of course, there were some downsides, he was 1,600 miles away from home and at times he actually felt lonely without the constant presence of the spirits. It was quieter too.

But he felt free.

Of course, this feeling didn't last long.

\-----------

In Lance's life of crazy (see: talking to ghosts) flying a giant mechanical lion tops it all. He didn't think there was anyway to top that, but apparently the universe was determined to fuck with him, sending him out to space to fight purple aliens in a magical lion battleship.

Life was fucked up, that's all Lance is saying.

\-----------

Lance strolled around the castle, humming softly to the three sleeping mice cradled in his arms. Allura, Shiro and Keith had just left for a tactical mission on a nearby planet leaving the others to laze about (namely: Lance) or do other work. The princess had been unsure on whether it was going to be diplomatic mission or if they would need to fight, so too the two best diplomats (not Keith) and all three of the most battle trained.

It was so subtle at first Lance hardly even noticed. Despite the years of silence, his brain was still hardwired to take no notice of the chattering of the undead.

It wasn't until his mind caught up and registered the fact that that familiar sound had returned.

The castle was haunted.

Fuck.

\-----------

"Hey, Lance can you pass me that wire?" Hunk asked from the inside of one of the galra bots they had managed to capture during their last mission.

"Sure thing, dude." He reaches over to grab hold of the wire Hunk was offering him.

"Thanks, Lance." Hunk beams.

"So what you guys gonna do to these bots anyways?"

Pidge’s head pops up out of a smoking electrical box, her eyebrows raised. "You really want to know?"

"Sure why not, I've been banned from my room by Shiro anyways might as well make the most of it."

Pidge snort. "He really is a dad."

Rough, deep laughter was heard echoing through the galra robot Hunk's head was inside of, filtering out of the red, metal mouth. It was just creepy.

"Hunk man you sound like the galra version of darth vadar." Lance said. "And that's not a good thing, no matter what you might say Pidge."

More laughter. Lance grinned.

"Lance if you're here as our personal assistant-"

"I am no such thing Pidgeon" Lance protested. "In your dreams."

"Um, eww?"

"True though." He waggles his eyebrows.

She pulls a face. "Let me assure you Lance, you have never, nor will ever feature in my dreams. I get enough of you during the day."

"Rude!" She cackled at his outraged expression.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." She continued. "Lance, as our personal assistant, slash slave, for the day, I have a list of things I need you to get for me from the store room."

Lance doesn’t remember agreeing to this. He’s only in here because he was bored he didn’t want to get stuck on cleaning duty by Coran. "Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes or I'll sic Shiro on you for being an unsupportive teammate." Lance scoffs lightly. Even Shiro wouldn’t buy that, and Pidge knows it. "Or I'll tell him about that time you-"

"OKAY. Okay, I'm bloody going, you little gremlin." Lance didn't even know what she was specifically threatening him with but he knew it was likely something he didn't want getting out.

"You can ask Coran to direct you, I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark and guess you haven't been there before."

He stuck his tongue out a her turned head.

"I saw that, dickwad."

"Saw what?” 

“Are you really so keen for Shiro to-“ He cuts her off with incohertent babbling, waving his arms to get her to shut up.

He sighs and passes the wire he was still grasping back to Hunk, who clamped it between his teeth ("You sure that's safe Hunk?" "Yeah, sure Lance." "Hmm."). He swipes the list from Pidge and left for the direction of Coran.

He made his way over to the control room, where he found Shiro and Allura plotting over a map, Coran whistling and chatting away in the corner.

"Hey Coran, can you help me with something."

"Anything." Coran twirled his mop. "Come to ask to join in on the cleaning fun?"

 _Fuck_ Pidge, man.

"Um- I'll take a raincheck on that.” Hopefully Coran doesn’t know what a raincheck is. “Can you show me where to find this stuff." He held out the list for Coran to see.

Coran twirled his moustache round his finger. "Let's see what we can do my boy. I think we can find most of these in the store room though, I'll just have to look for the Calaman Quartz and the Fshopan Discs in the pantry.”

"Okay great, thank man. Where about is the store room again?"

They climbed 6 stair cases before arriving on the right level, Lance collapsing as soon as he reached the top.

"What" He struggles for breath, clutching his side, where a stitch is beginning to form. "Is the point in all this awesome tech if you still have to walk a mini-marathon to get anywhere?"

"Well, it used to be a lot busier in here. The castle used to home over 200 Alteans, from scientists and engineers to diplomats and strategists to civilians." He sighed forlornly.

Great, he managed to make even Coran sad. Good going, Lance. 

“Well, give me a speech if you need any help finding anything.” Coran smiles jovily, his upset forgotten.

”You mean give you a shout?” He snickers quietly. Coran waves him off and turns to leave.

\-----------

Lance is blaming Pidge for his downfall.

Okay, so, admittedly, it’s not _strictly_ anyone’s fault.

He still blames Pidge though. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be in this blasted store room, meaning he would not be standing here, mouth agape, staring at-

"King Alfor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi 
> 
> read DairyFarmers fic about lance seeing ghosts and absolutely had to write this!
> 
> i hope you enjoy and as always, feel free to comment any mistakes you see in writing or anything that would really help :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: 
> 
> Lance can see ghosts. Pidge sends him on an errand to the storeroom where he meets King Alfor's ghost.

King Alfor stood before him, a shocked expression painted on his face. He looked every part a king, donned in his yellow paladin armour, a dark blue cape slung round his shoulders, held together with a sparkling yellow and azure pin. His crown glittered in the low lighting.

"You're able to see me?" The king's voice shook and the air around him sparked. He had no time to reply before Alfor spoke again.

"Who are you, boy? What are you doing here?" He questioned Lance, cornering him as he moved closer with every word. Lance's heart rate doubled, almost swallowing his tongue in an effort to reply. 

"I'm Lance, Lance McClain." Lance backed away slightly. He'd never gotten so up close and personal with a spirit before. The air crackled with a supernatural energy with every movement Alfor made.

"And you can you see me?"

Lance twisted his hands together. "I kind of have this ability to see dead people. Which you are. Dead I mean." It came out garbled, his breath rushing out loudly. Something about the spirits had always unnerved him; he couldn't stay properly calm around them until they understood what they were. He didn't want to have to tell someone they were dead. That wasn't fair. To either or them.

He found it easier once he knew them better- after all these years of dealing with his ability, it felt almost normal to him that these people he spoke to were dead, however there was something about that first meeting that always made Lance feel uneasy.

Alfor's hard glare fell, softening slightly. "I know, young one. I apologise, I didn't mean to frighten you." His voice had taken on a gentler tone. 

"I'm not scared!" Lance protested loudly at the idea.

Alfor's eyebrow rose but mercifully, he dropped it. "What are you doing here?" Frowning, he looked hard at Lance, taking in his human features. "I'm unfamiliar with your species, where do you come from?"

"I'm from Earth, I'm human."

"I've never heard of such a planet before." He frowned and tugged at his white beard, a small tuft of hair on his chin. "What universal system does your planet orbit around?"

"I don't know." Where was Pidge when he needed her? Lance paused as another thought occurred to him. "Didn't you hear us when we first arrived? Haven't you seen us already? I thought you'd been here since-" He trailed off uncertainly. 

"Since Altea's destruction?" Alfor probed. His expression had turned to one of a bitter sadness. Lance immediately regretted opening his mouth. Why did he never know when to shut up?

"Time is different in death." He sighed quietly. Lance looked up at him. The king stood forlornly, gazing out of the window into the dark space around them. Since their last mission to Thayserix, they had been flying the castle around the planets nearby, waiting incase the galra returned.

Alfor continued. "You are right in assuming I have been here since the fall of Altea, but there are considerable gaps in my memories." 

“What do you mean?” 

In all of Lance's years talking to ghosts he'd never heard of something like this. Maybe it was because it was such a long period of time? Was it something to do with the atmosphere of space? 

"I remember moments in time, bits of consciousness. For the first two hundred years after my death, I was a solid, corporal being, awake and wandering. It becomes fuzzy after that." He squints, his face scrunching up in frustration. It reminded Lance of a crushed soda can. "I remember another two hundred years of consciousness after that, but since then It been becoming shorter and shorter visits."

"Where do you go?" Lance said. "In the moments of- you know-" He gestured around his head. "Fuzziness?"

"I'm unaware. It just happens. Meeting you has been my first memory in this period. What year is it?"

"I don't know how Altean's measure their time but it's been around 10,000 years since you died, according to Allura and Coran." Lance replied.

Alfor froze. "What did you say?" He whispered. "Allura and Coran are alive? My daughter still lives?" 

"Of course she is! She's the reason we're staying on this castle!" Lance exclaimed. "Why, did you think she was dead? I thought you'd been before? Her and Coran have been in the healing pod since you died."

"I thought she was lost forever." Alfor"s voice was a hoarse whisper, tears sliding down his cheeck rapidly and unchecked. "I thought I'd failed her. I thought they'd killed her. And I couldn't do anything to stop it! I just watched as they tore at those healing pods and then- then-" Alfor's voice rose, furious at himself. "I don't remember!"

"Someone else was in the castle?" Lance's head was spinning. "Someone tried to kill Allura and Coran when they were in the healing pods? I thought we were the first people to come into the castle!" 

"If you are right and it's been ten thousand years, it was around three hundred years ago that the galra tried to murder my daughter for a second time."

His mind whirled. The galra? 

Obviously, this was the moment the alarm began to blare out the speakers. Because, of course it would.

"Paladins, get into your suits and to your lions!" Shiro commanded. "We've received a transmission from a nearby planet- they need our help immediately!"

"Fuck!" Lance swore. He whirled round to where Alfor was standing. "I need to go, I'll be back soon. Do not move. I’m coming back to this galra thing."

Alfor nodded seriously. "Go, aid the paladins Lance. I will be here for when you return."

\-----------

Lance's eyes were firmly shut, his body unnaturally still. He turned suddenly, huffing a sigh of frustration. He turned again not ten seconds later, reaching up to punch his pillow multiple times before flopping back down onto the bed.

3:52. The clock that Pidge had built lit up the room with a red glow. It flashed every time the numbers changed. Lance was really getting sick of that flash. He smiled as he pictured smashing it to tiny pieces with his Bayard. 

He'd been trying to get to sleep since they'd gotten back. He'd thought sleep would come naturally after fighting galra and generally being a badass fighter pilot. But no such luck.

As soon as they'd finished the misson Lance had raced back up to the store room but Alfor was gone. Lance had searched every room around there, looking for any sign of the king but nothing. He'd given up eventually, growing to tired to search any longer. 

All through out the mission Lance had deliberated on whether or not he should say anything to the others. His mind was so preoccupied with his earlier conversation, it had taken them three attempts to form Voltron. Shiro had pulled him aside afterwards, asking if anything was bothering him but as soon as Lance had gone to speak, his throat had closed up. They wouldn't believe him anyway. Lance wasn't even sure himself that it wasn't a hallucination. Alfor was gone anyway. What if he didn't come back?

To bring that up without being sure he would return? If she believed it, Allura would be devastated. Lance couldn't bring himself to do that to her. It would be like losing her father all over again. She would have to live with the knowledge that he was there, and that she hadn't spoken to him while she'd had the opportunity. It was worse than not having them at all. 

And that stuff about the galra and Allura had Lance unnerved though. What had Alfor meant? How could the galra possibly have know about the castle. And why would the have left Allura alive? 

He needed to speak to Alfor again.

\-----------

It's only a couple of days before Lance sees him again.

He'd been going to the store room every day since it happened. Although Lance rushing out of paladin meetings wasn't shocking to the others, him missing meals and movie nights was. Coming from a large family, Lance thrived on these times, talking more than eating and constantly chatting over the terrible altean movies. (Which got pillows chucked at his head curtesy of Pidge).

He'd been in the kitchen with Hunk of all places when he had seen Alfor's signature blue cape glide past. Immediately Lance ran out ("So I told Pidge that- Lance? Lance where are you going?"), sprinting after him. He turner the corner and ran straight into Keith.

"Fucking hell!" Lance screeched and clutched at his head. "What are you made of, stone? Jesus!" Walking into Keith was like walking into a brick wall. That boy needed to get out of the training room a bit more, jeez.

"It's your fault for not watching where you're going moron!" Keith snarled back.

Lance sat up bumping into Keith's shoulders again. Keith groaned, equal parts pain and rage.

Lance quickly stood up and dusted himself off. "Listen Mullet, I so do not have time for you right now, I'm busy!" Alfor was already out of sight!

"You're too busy to start drama? Doing what?" Keith scoffed incredulously. 

"None of your business!" Lance said as he began running back after Alfor.

"Freak." He heard Keith mutter under his breath. Rude! Lance was going to be mature and ignore that.

He carried on running through the hallway until he caught sight of the man again.

"Alfor, slow down, man." His breath sounded wheezy and pathetic, even to his own ears. "Give- me- a- sec-"

Alfor turned on hearing Lance's voice. 

"Lance." He pulled open the nearest door and they went in. It was a small room with a sofa in the corner, armchairs scattered around it. Lance immediately plopped down onto the sofa, his breathing still heavy. 

"I apologise for leaving the other day, it seems my moments of consciousness are growing shorter and shorter since my last leaving." He glanced around. "I have not yet seen my daughter, or anyone else for that matter. I wish to talk to her, but she cannot hear me. Is there a way someone else could learn your ability? Could it be transferred?" 

"Nope. It's just me as far as I know. And I haven't told anyone else yet. I wasn't sure if you were coming back, so..."

"A wise decision Lance." Lance flushed at the praise. "I would not wish to upset my daughter in any way. Perhaps it is best we say nothing at all."

"What forever?" Lance exclaimed. "But you're right here! I'd kill for any opportunity to talk to my abuela one last time!"

"What is an abuela?"

"She was my grandma." 

"Ah, I understand, I am sorry for your loss." 

"Thanks." Lance's eyes pricked as he felt a wave of homesickness flood his senses. He blinked furiously.

Alfor paused, his expression serious. "I think maybe it would be best for her not to know, however I will think on it, this should not be a decision made lightly."

"I'm not happy keeping such a massive secret from the team but okay, I'll give you some time to figure it out."

"Thank you Lance, you are a good human." Alfor smiled benevolently. "Who is this team you speak of?"

"Well, it's me and four other humans from our planet, earth. We found Blue near our school on earth and got in, not realising she would take us to space. It was wild man, let me tell you, when I realised aliens existed, it was a shock." He snickered. "In hindsight, not our brightest group decision, getting in a flying lion, but-" He shrugged, making a what-can-you-do expression.

"By Blue you mean the blue lion? What was she doing on earth? I've never even heard of this planet, why would she be so far from the castle?" He paused, digesting the information. "She let you fly her?"

"Yeah, dude of course she did! I'm her paladin!" 

"You're her paladin? Why did no one else step up to fight? You're so young!" 

"I'm seventeen! It's not that young!"

"No but too young for such a responsibility. Who else pilots Voltron?" 

"The other humans I came here with. Shiro flys the black lion. He's the tall buff one with a streak of grey hair and a perpetual dad face. He's like the teams leader. He was captured by the galra before escaping back to earth. He landed near the blue lion, which is kind of how we found it. Well, actually Keith found it. But only because he's an anti-social weirdo who lived in a shack for a year, with nothing else to do but find Blue." 

Alfor's eyebrows raise and he chuckles at Lance. "I mean, I guess he's not all bad. He's much less of an anti-social grump than before, and he's the best close combat fighter out of all of us. And the best flyer and-" Lance's cheeks feel hot. "Yeah. He's pretty skilled. I guess." He clears his throat, eyes fixed on his lap.

"Anyways, Pidge is the one that flys green. She's only about 12 but she's wicked smart and could hack her way into anything. You know, I used to think she was a boy, back in school. She lied to everyone to get into the school- her brother and father had gone missing, along with Shiro, on a mission to Kerberos. She did that all for them."

"She sounds very impressive indeed, and loyal." Lance hums in agreement. 

"Yeah she's evil incarnate though, turns into a rabid animal when anyone touches her tech." Alfor chuckles at that.

"What about the yellow paladin?" 

"Oh, that's Hunk. He's my best bud. Gives the best hugs and his cooking is out of this world! He's always cheerful and is the best listener. He knows how to use his Bayard, comes up with some great strategies and is our resident mechanic." 

"He sounds like a very worthy descendent. I'm sure Yellow chose wisely." Alfor nods approvingly. 

"Yeah he's great." Lance stretches out, getting into a more relaxed position. He yawns loudly. "I love flying Blue, but God, training is the worst. Shiro had us doing push ups for an hour! My arms felt like jelly! Of course, Keith fucking enjoyed it, the weirdo." Lance scowled, crossing his arms. Keith had done more than the other three combined and then continued for another hour. Two hours doing push ups? Lance would die. Keith had to be extremely fit. Anyone with eyes could see how his muscles protruded through his shirt sleeves. Which was, irrelevant, of course. "Although, I think Pidge was worse, she face planted on her 10th one and didn't get back up." He snickered loudly and Alfor made an amused sound. 

His laughter is interrupted as he yawns again.

"You should get some rest paladin. You will likely have more training tomorrow." Lance groans loudly. "I hope you will come and see me tomorrow, I have no other company here but you, and it get's rather lonesome after ten thousand years." He hesitates. "I will stay in this area of the castle as long as I can help it, I do not think I am ready to see my daughter yet."

"Okay fine I'm going." Lance yawns again. "Of course I'll come and see you, we're bros now. Don't worry Al, she usually stays near her rooms and the control centre." He turns away, to the door, missing the way Alfor's lips quirk into a smile at the nickname. "I'll see you tomorrow." He finger guns at Alfor, laughing at the kings puzzled expression on his way out.

It's not until Lance gets back to his room that he realises he forgot to ask about the galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got an exam tomorrow but fuck it i was feeling inspired. my english poetry is gonna have to revise itself at this point.
> 
> thank you for reading! :)
> 
> as usual let me know in the comments for any spelling, grammar, general writing errors. 
> 
> also does anyone know how to add italics when typing up onto my phone? help ya girl out pls


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, it's takes all of Lance's willpower (which is very little) not to immediately run back to find Alfor. 

After realising last night that he hadn't asked Alfor about the galra attack on Allura that he'd mentioned, Lance had immediately tried to go back. 

Unluckily, Shiro and Keith had been walking past at that precise moment and he'd been caught in the act. Shiro had berated him for being up so late which Lance quickly protested to (What? Keith's up!"). Keith had immediately retaliated ("This is about you asshole, not me."), which resulted in them both receiving a stern glare from Shiro.

But Lance is already late for breakfast with the team so decides to wait until after then.

The meal is strangely silent without Lance's usual chatter but he figures they can go one day having a quiet breakfast. Pidge usually hits him until he shuts up anyway. Her eye bags are larger than usual this morning, big, purple stains under her eyes that indicates she spent the night in the lab. If he looks closely, Lance can even make out tiny keyboard imprints.

As soon as his bowl is scraped clean he leaps up from the table, grabbing his jacket and shoving it onto his shoulders. He catches Keith staring at him as he leaves, his face fixed in a frown (not out of the ordinary) as if he is trying to puzzle something out.

Lance shrugs it off and leaves with a quick goodbye to the remaining paladins.

He's so anxious to get there, he almost sprints up the stairs. Almost. He's not suddenly become a heathen like Keith. It takes more than the galra to make Lance run this early in the morning.

As soon as he arrives the question bursts out of his mouth. "The galra?"

Alfor turns in confusion. "Lance?"

"The first time I saw you. You said that Allura was attacked by the galra, here in the castle!"

"Yes. Until I met you, I thought for certain she had perished in that attack." 

"What happened? How did galra know about the castle? If the galra knew about the castle why wouldn't they destroy it?"

"I don't know, Lance. The galra destroys as they wish. I saw them tearing at the healing pods. They had brought all kinds of machinery into the med bay and started to attack both healing pods, attempting to prise them open. For days, I watched helplessly as galra after galra tried to murder my daughter. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't protect her." Anger overtakes his features.

"It wasn't your fault!" Lance said, protesting vehemently. "You couldn't have done anything." 

"But I was there. I should have been able to do something. I didn't even manage to find out which galra did it! Or who the other species were and-"

"Other species? There were others?"

"Yes there were others here." Alfor nodded gravely. "When I saw them it was only a small group that were accompanying the galra general of the time. The general asked them questions about the castle and the planet it was on. That was what lead me to suspect that they were the ones to find the castle and alert the galra."

"You hadn't seen them before? I thought you'd know most species out there, being a King and paladin and stuff."

"Unfortunately I believe they were a relatively small planet. It was in the Ashagon district, an area of the universe in between where the galra is based and the planet the castle was found on. It couldn’t have been to far from either place, since they served the galra and had gone to the castle’s planet on a research mission. They were a humanoid species, but were a light purple of skin tone with large, translucent hands that gave them the ability to change an objects’ state of matter.”

He paused slightly, thinking for a moment before speaking again. “All I know is from what I over heard. The galra had over taken them hundreds of years ago, so of course, when a couple of their species found my daughter and Coran, the last living Alteans, I suspect they alerted the galra authorities at once. They were similar looking to your species, of the humanoid variety. This is all I can tell you."

Lance made a mental note to research that later. "What I don't get, is why the galra left. They had the opportunity to destroy the Altean's forever but they just left them here! And Zarkon didn't even try to find the lions! He just let Allura and Coran keep the castle and let them on that deserted planet!"

"I wish I knew, Lance." Alfor sighed, defeated. "I only witnessed a few days after the galra arrived before I re-entered into period of unconsciousness again." His long, blue cape swishes along the floor as he paces. "I don't understand why these periods occur. If I am truly a spirit, caught between life and death, where do I go in the gaps?"

"I dunno, man." He shrugged. "I've never heard of this happening to any of the other ghosts I've spoke to." Lance pauses. "Although, none of them ever had a life span like yours. I'd never met a ghost who'd die less than 300 years before. Maybe your body can't stay here for such long times?"

"I will go to the reading room tonight to see if I can discover if any Altean's did research on the matter."

Lance looked up, baffled. "We have a reading room?"

\-----------

"Oof!" Lance lands on his back with a thud, Bayard at his throat. Pidge stands above him, grinning smugly. 

"You cheated!" Lance accuses.

"I won." She corrects. 

"Same difference, gremlin. Get off me." He bats her Bayard aside and stands grumpily, just in time to see Hunk crash to the floor as Lance had done, curtsey of Keith. 

"Well done Pidge and Keith. You too Lance and Hunk. You're all improving lots." Shiro praises the group. "Okay, split off again, I want you to each have a turn at fighting each other. This time, Lance fight Hunk, Pidge you tackle Keith." 

Lance wipes sweat off his forehead, readjusting the grip on his Bayard. He turns to face Hunk, mirroring the fighting stance Hunk has taken. They begin to circle each other. Hunk moves first, clipping Lance on the shoulder as Lance ducks out of the way of a punch meant for his face. 

"Nice one Hunk." Lance says.

Hunk beams at him. "Thanks buddy."

This continues for several minutes, both boys getting equal amounts of shots in. The sounds of panting, blows and the occasional curse word ("Language Pidge!") fills the room. Lance is aching by the time it's over. It ends with him sitting on top of Hunk, cheering victoriously. Pidge and Keith are already finished; Pidge sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily and muttering mutinously under her breath. 

"Okay Keith and Lance, it's now your turn to partner up." Shiro already looks as if he regrets this decision. "Hand to hand only, don't start any arguments, especially you, Lance."

Lance gapes at Shiro's back, outraged. Ignoring Keith's smug expression he picks up his Bayard from the floor, grumbling to himself under his breath. 

It's not even a minute before Lance is knocked flat on his ass. 

Keith frowns at him from above. "Even you're not usually this easy to beat." 

"Gee, thanks." Lance retorts.

Keith eyes him with an unrecognisable expression. "Are you feeling okay Lance?"

Keith is asking after his health. Keith.

Did he swap universes without noticing?

"I'm fine." Lance stands abruptly, huffing in frustration.

"Fine." Keith's unreadable look is replaced by one of clear annoyance. "I was only asking."

Keith throws himself into the fight and proceeds to beat Lance to a pathetic pulp.

"Oof"

"Ow!"

"Fucking hell!" 

This was just getting embarrassing.

Eventually Shiro must have seen Lance's pitiful expression, as he took pity on them and let them out early. 

Lance follows Hunk out of the showers to the kitchen, intent on bitching about Keith to someone who would listen.

"He's just so fucking rude!" Lance whines. 

Hunk raises an eyebrow unimpressed by Lance's antics.

"Don't look at me like that Hunk! You don't know what he's like! It's only me he acts like this to!"

"Yeah, I wonder why that could be." Hunk mutters.

"What?"

"What?"

Lance narrows his eyes suspiciously. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing. Here-" He shoves a spoonful of food goo into Lance's mouth. "How does that taste? I've been experimenting with the spices we picked up from Feyiv."

"It's good." Came the garbled response.

Hunk grinned, took the spoon and shovelled some more into Lance's mouth.

"Mmph!" Lance choked in surprise. "Dude! Warn a guy! Jeez Hunk, you're acting more like a mama bear than usual, what's up?"

"I'm just worried about you Lance, you hardly ate anything at breakfast this morning and you hardly spoke last night at dinner."

"Aw Hunk." Lance's heart bloomed in his chest. "You're the best you know that right?" Hunk blushed but beamed. He reached over to scoop Lance up into a tight hug. 

"I'm fine man, really, just a bit distracted at the moment, I'll be fine in a couple days." He assured Hunk, patting him on the back gently. 

Hunk hummed in response, but stared at him consideringly for a moment. 

"It's not to do with another paladin is it?" He probed.

"What?" Lance's head whipped up in confusion. "Why do you think that?"

Hunk just shrugged. "No reason just wondering."

"Well, okay." Lance isn't entirely sure he believes him. This had nothing to do with the others.

Why would Hunk have a reason to think one of the other paladins were involved? 

\-----------

It wasn't until the next evening that Lance saw Alfor again. After a long day of training and listening to Allura's plans for their next moves, Lance had a couple hours of free time before dinner. He immediately headed back to their room.

"Hey Al." Alfor looked up as Lance entered, the door shutting with a satisfying 'click' as Lance closed it behind him. 

"Hello Lance." Alfor's face was weary but the smile remained. "How are you today?" 

"Great, man. I got a bit of free time before dinner with the others so I can stay here for a while and keep you company. It must get pretty lonely up here." He paused. "Have you thought any more about talking to Allura? Or even seeing her?" 

"Yes, however I am still unsure. I would never wish to harm my daughter, and I am afraid that involving myself in her life would only cause trouble."

"I get ya, Al. I still think you should try though." Lance held up his hands in surrender. "But it's your decision, dude."

"Dude?" Alfor's lips twitched. "You realise you're addressing the previous king of Altea?" 

"Yeah so?" Lance grinned. "We're buds now, which means I'm automatically allowed to call you whatever I like."

"Hmm." Alfor's eyes lit up with amusement. "You know, you very much remind me of my first love." His smile warmed. "Never had much regard for formalities. Never took a moment seriously, either." 

"Now she sounds like someone I could get along with." Lance grinned. "You know, I've been wondering about the other paladins. What were they like? We've only been doing this for a while, and Allura always tells us of your legendary bond with each other and your lions."

Alfor's lips curve into a nostalgic smile laced with sadness. "They were wonderful. There was nothing we didn't know about each other. The bond between us grew so strong over the years, but it didn't come overnight. In the beginning we were just like you. Unsure of ourselves and each other. We were all so proud you see, each a leader in our own right, unable to compromise or agree about anything." He laughed gently. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean, I know Blue chose me to be her paladin for a reason, I'm awesome! They called me the Tailor, for how I thread the needle." Lance smirks, quirking an eyebrow. 

"An impressive feat, earning the respect of a lion of Voltron." Alfor nods.

They are silent for a moment. Lance's confident expression crumbles slightly as his fiddles with the cuffs of his jacket. "But- I just can't help feeling like everyone else is great at something. I'm nothing special."

He tucks his legs under him and leans on his hand, sighing generously. 

"Pidge is all brainy and a genius with tech, Shiro's the leader and can come up with a plan for anything in 50 seconds flat, Keith's the best pilot and the dude is a freaking maniac in battle. Hunk is amazing with mechanics, and the best to talk to! And his cookies are killer! How can I compete with that?" His lip protrudes slightly into a pout.

"Lance, you have shown me kindness and companionship beyond what I ever expected. Simply not having a specialty doesn't mean you're value is less than the others that do. You're skills are well rounded and numerous. You are a paladin for a reason."

"Yeah but- I-"

"Being weaker in combat is nothing to be ashamed of. It was not my forte either when I was in my youth. But, if it really matters to you that much, I may be able to help." 

\-----------

Lance goes to training the next day with Alfor's advice on his mind.

Use what you've got. Aim for the throat or knees if possible. Try to disarm the opponent as soon as it begins. Equalise the playing field. Cut them off at the legs. 

He's the last one to arrive (as usual) and unfortunately, Pidge and Hunk are already sparring in the corner, leaving Keith and Shiro to beat the shit out of each other at the other end of the hall. Lance decides to use this as an opportunity to sit out, until Shiro spots him (fuck!).

"Take over from my position with Keith, Lance."

They take their positions. Lance tries to focus on Keith, Alfor's advice swimming around in his brain.

Use what you've got. Aim for the throat or knees if possible. Try to disarm the opponent as soon as it begins. Equalise the playing field. Cut them off at the legs. 

It takes Keith a solid ten minutes to defeat Lance. 

Progress.

Even though he still loses, Lance still shows off about his skills and cheers, taking a longer defeat as a win. Keith even smiles at his celebration. 

Lance stares, mildly surprised at the expression on Keith's face. It wasn't soft, exactly, but it was a far cry from the usual death glare he received.

However, it vanishes as soon as Shiro speaks. His face changes so quickly Lance wonders if it was even there. He turns and storms away.

Lance rolls his eyes. And he's the one who gets called a drama queen? Fucking rich.

"Good job Lance, you're getting better."  
Shiro pats him on the back proudly. "I know you're strengths lie else where but I can see you're putting in the effort to do better, so, well done."

"Thanks Shiro." Lance's lips break into a smile. He flushes, his tan skin darkening. 

There's something about getting congratulated by his hero that makes him feel unstoppable. 

He walks back to his room and doesn't speak until he's tucked under the covers.

"Thanks Alfor." He whispers gently. He hopes he can hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi back again :)
> 
> i don't think i've ever written so much over a couple of days but i'm loving this ghost!au
> 
> i didn't know weather or not to post- this chapter was kinda rushed, i didn't fit in everything that i wanted to but i hope it's okay still. 
> 
> thank u to anyone who reads this i appreciate you ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The team meets first thing the next morning in the common room. Lance immediately throws himself over the sofa. He gets himself comfortable, leaning against Hunk's chest, his leg dangling over the edge of the couch.

Lance notices Keith staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He appeared to be deep in thought, a frown on his features. What the hell? Lance tried to ignore it as best he could but the heat of the stare made his shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

What was his problem? 

"Take a picture." Lance snarked, unable to keep quiet any longer. "It'll last longer."

Keith's head snapped down, face ducked down into his food goo. "Fuck off, Lance." Keith's cheeks tinged a light pink. For some reason, Lance's stomach tightened at Keith's reaction.

Since when did Keith back down from a fight? And he was blushing! Keith Kogane, fucking blushing. The end of the world was near.

He glanced at the others to see if they had noticed but no one was even looking at them. At the table Shiro and Allura were enraptured in a conversation about tactics, Pidge was talking Hunk's ear off about some coding she'd done last night and Coran had already left to manage the control room. Hunk looked up, raising a brow when he caught Lance's eye. 

Lance's eyes furiously signalled to Keith's bowed head. Hunk looked over at Keith. Lance raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Look what a shit head he's being today! He's grumpier than usual!', to which Hunk just shrugged and rolled his eyes in an exasperated way.

Lance tried to re-establish eye contact but Hunk had already been distracted by Pidge's ranting. Hunk had abandoned! By his own best friend nonetheless! 

Something fishy was going on, and Lance was determined to find out what.

"What's wrong with you Mullet?" Lance said. "You're even grumpier than usual."

"Fine." Keith's face was impassive. It was hard to read someone who was so grumpy all the time. 

Before Lance had a chance to even scoff or call bullshit, Keith was up out of his chair, almost running out of the room. "I'm going to the training deck."

What was that? 

God, didn't he have enough to worry about with Alfor's ghosts, and those unknown aliens who had almost killed Allura? He didn't need Keith acting suspicious too!

Oh well. He sighed.

He couldn't worry about that now, he needed to find out more about those aliens; it could be a threat. He wished he could alert to the others. It felt especially unsure to keep Allura out of the loop. She'd almost died because of them. And this was her father. 

Lance couldn't help but return to that thought, over and over. He's not sure about her, but he knew he'd want to know. But he couldn't betray Alfor's trust like that. He'd just have to convince him.

\-----------

"That's it Lance, get your leg a little higher and you'll be able to- yes! Yes that's it!" Alfor encouraged. "Now put your weight into it! Throw it over your shoulder." He grimaced from the sidelines. "No, no! Not like that!"

Lance gritted his teeth, panting for breath. "Easy- ugh! Easy for you- for you to say." He groaned, straining to keep his leg over the shoulder of the training bot. "You're not the one doing the fucking splits on a robot!"

Alfor snorts loudly, causing Lance to grin. He falls to the floor in an undignified heap, when the robot takes advantage of his loss of concentration and pushes him off.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" He whines pathetically from the floor. "Al! Stop laughing!"

They were in a training room out of Keith's wet dreams. After all this, he'd have to tell Keith about it, but for now it was one of the only places him and Alfor could speak. 

They'd met in their usual room, but Alfor had taken him to the east wing of the castle, which for some reason, was never put in use. Allura had never even mentioned it. Lance suspected it had something to do with the east wing being the Altean's old living quarters. He'd seen countless rooms that Alfor had passed, naming each person who had previously occupied it. He'd even seen the royals' chambers, including Allura's childhood room. He guessed that was a good enough reason to avoid it. 

Allura now roomed in the west wing with the others, her room around the corner from Lance's own.

"Your skill is improving rapidly, Lance." Alfor said. "I'm proud of you."

His face grew hot at the praise. "I still got my ass handed to me. Anyway, we'll see how much it's helped tomorrow. I probably won't have time to see you before we leave for Taujeer."

"I'm sure you'll do great, Lance." 

"Yeah, yeah. You're making me blush, you charmer, you!" Lance flirts jokily.

Alfor's eyes twinkle at Lance's antics. He places his hands on Lance's shoulders, his expression turning serious. 

"You're making you're predecessor proud Lance." Sincerity seeps through his voice. "Blaytz would have liked you, I should think. You are similar in many ways."

Lance's eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah? Was he dashingly handsome devil with a badass attitude to match?"

Alfor's lips pressed together, struggling to keep a straight face. "I suppose, he was quite a handsome man, but I wouldn't describe him as a devil. Blaytz was fun-loving and outgoing, using his humour to balance the team's seriousness. Trigel used to quite regularly threaten him with death for his pranks. But, his kindness was unparalleled to anyone I've known. He welcomed all kinds of species to his planet and his table. Status didn't matter to him. Unlike Zarkon." His face darkened for a moment before refocusing on Lance. "I see so much of him in you."

"The blue lion has always chosen the kindest and most loving souls."

A mix of emotions ran through Lance's veins. Pride, uncertainty, happiness, shame. How could Alfor think so highly of him? They'd only known each other a few days. Lance couldn't measure up to what Alfor thought he was. 

Lance's gaze dropped to the floor, unsure of what to do with himself under such high praise. "Thanks, Al" He mumbled and laughed weakly. "But this guy doesn't sound too much like me."

He looked up at Alfor and met his eyes. Alfor smirked. "He also flirted with everyone in a five mile radius."

Lance threw his head back as he laughs. "Now that sounds more like me!"

\-----------

Unsurprising, Lance is the paladin to reach the control centre the next morning. After oversleeping, he had to skip his normal shower and was now running through the hall, hopping slightly as he tried to put his boots on.

His paladin armour had been haphazardly put on (he was pretty sure the breastplate was the wrong way round) and his hair stuck up in various directions, showing his bed head for everyone to see.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Multi-tasking was goddamn hard. He tripped over his feet, fumbling to put his second boot on. His face plummeted towards the floor.

Just as his face was about to become of the pancake variety, strong arms wrapped around his waist, catching him. 

"What on earth are you doing Lance? Slow down." It was Keith. Of course. Fuck his life.

"I'll do what I want, Mullet." Lance said, quickly moving out of Keith's grip. 

Which was obviously the wrong thing to say as Keith's jaw clenched, his anger flaring up visibly. He opened his mouth to speak but instead sighed, turned around and stormed away, leaving Lance alone.

What was up with him recently? 

Why was he suddenly acting like the mature one? This was their dynamic! They were rivals (even if Keith didn't remember) and that was the way it was.

Lance frowned, guilt swirling in his gut.

Maybe Keith didn't want to fight and it was all Lance. Before, Keith had started fights with snark comments and retaliated to anything Lance said. But now? He'd barely said a bad word against Lance for weeks. 

They still bickered of course, it was in their nature. It was practically the staple of their relationship. But now Lance was always the one to take it to the next level, his snipes becoming more argumentative and angry than the light-hearted banter they'd began with.

He sighed and trudged after Keith to the control room.

\-----------

Whack! Another leaf hit him square in the face. Eyes stinging, he brought his Bayard up and sliced it away. 

"Thirty-four" Pidge cackled. "You know, if you paid attention to where you're going you might not get hit."

"Oh, fuck off Pidge." He strode in front of her. "I'm leading the way now. That way you can't hit me with any more plants." He narrowed his eyes at her. "And don't think I didn't know you're doing it on purpose."

"Well what else am I supposed to do here? I need to make my own amusement." She whined. "We've been walking for hours, Lance. I miss my computer. This is pointless."

"Tell me about it." He complained. "I don't think we've seen anyone else in 2 hours! Where the hell are these guys? I thought Allura said they knew we were coming?"

As soon as they'd landed on Taujeer 3 hours ago, the groups had split off into 3 teams. In the briefing Allura had given them beforehand, she's spoken about how she had communicated with the king and queen of the planet and that they were expecting their arrival today. However, they'd landed in an eerily silent jungle. The trees were so tall and overgrown, they couldn't see further than the castle doors. 

The planet kind of reminded him of a rainforest. It was a vast green space, overflowing with insects (which, hilariously, seemed to love biting Pidge) and vegetation of all types. It was trees as far as the eye could see.

A whine escaped his throat. God, how much longer were they going to be here for? He trudged forwards, turning every so often to check on Pidge. She had now turned a fetching shade of red, because even though they had a fair amount of shelter from the trees, this planet was sweltering. Sweat poured from just about every crevice he could name.

God, he might be Cuban, but this shit was deathly.

His helmet crackled and Shiro's voice filtered out of the mini speaker.

"No sign here. Keith and Allura?"

"Nothing." Came Keith's short reply.

"Lance, Pidge? Anything happening down your end?"

"The most exciting thing to happen so far was Pidge falling over because of these-"

"Shut up!" Pidge tackled him, covering his mouth with her hands. "You said you wouldn't say anything, you fucking dick!" 

Snickers were overheard through the comms. She glared daggers at him.

"Language, Pidge!" Uh oh. Shiro's signature dad voice was out. "Stop bickering you two, and focus. We have a mission here."

Lance stuck his tongue out at her in victory. She only glared harder, dragging her fist across her neck in the universal 'you're-so-dead' sign. 

"Is that clear paladins?"

He stuck his middle finger up at her. She retaliated by kicking him in the shin.

"Yes, Shiro." Her voice taking on a sweet tone, watching as Lance hops on his good foot, clutching at his injured leg. "You can count on us to focus on the mission."

"Hmm." Shiro sounded suspicious. "If anyone see's any sign of life, alert the others immediately.

"Will do Shiro." Keith said.

"Okay. Talk later." They signed off, switching the comms to silent.

Half an hour later Lance is still bored. The insects must have gotten tired of Pidge because they're now attacking him. He itches to rub at a particularly large bite on his neck. 

The terrain is becoming harder and more dangerous to walk on with every step. He keeps slipping on the wet mud beneath his feet. It's a pale green in colour, but the sludgy, slippery consistence reminds him of walking on grass after a night of rainfall, so he decides it's mud. The noise of his boots squelching is the only thing he can hear; it's so quiet.

His ears prick suddenly as he realises it's the only sound he can hear. His head whips around frantically.

"Pidge?" She's no where is sight.

"Pidge?" Lance repeats the call, his voice getting louder. "Pidge! Where are you?"

Shit! 

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

This was bad.

"Pidge!" Lance was shouting now. "Pidge!"

He ran through the jungle, ignoring the cuts and slaps he got from the leaves. 

"Lance!" Pidge's scream was barely audible. "Help!" His heart constricts at her scream. This was his fault.

"Pidge!" He sprinted toward the cries. "I'm coming. I'm coming, hold on!" 

"Lance! Over here. La-" Her screams were cut off abruptly. His legs pumped faster, trying desperately to catch up to the voice. 

He comes to a sudden halt when he finally claps eyes on her. She's being dragged along in long, translucent chains by the Taujeerans. 

As soon as she spots him she shouts. "Lance! Lance explain to them! We come in peace you stupid fucking-" 

One of the aliens next to her backhands her as she screams, cutting the words off, and Lance sees red.

"Get your hands off of her!" His Bayard is out immediately. He shoots just below the cuffs of the chains, allowing Pidge to reach for her Bayard. They work in perfect synchrony, Pidge electrocuting three aliens in one go, Lance against her back, shooting the legs of oncoming fighters.

He presses on the comms button, allowing the sounds of battle filter though. "Guys we need back up immediately, hurry!"

"Lance? What's happening?" Shiro's immediately questions. 

"I don't know these guys-" Lance stops to shoot one alien who gets particularly close. "They just attacked Pidge! Shiro what if the Taujeeran's are working with the galra?"

"They're not- we're with the empress right now. We believe it's the rebel group they mentioned. Send your location, we're coming with back up!"

"Onit!"

It only takes minutes before the others arrive at the other side of the open field, armed with flying tanks and a number of soldiers that quickly scare off the remaining rebel fighters.

"Thank God they're here." Lance sighs in relief. He turns to Pidge. He looks at her arms, purple with bruises and can't meet her eyes. "Pidge, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"What?"

"I'm sorry?" Lance repeats uncertainly. 

"I heard you." She folds her arms crossly, but her bottom lip is quivering ever so slightly. "You better not blame yourself, McClain. I should have know better than to stop without telling you. I can look after myself, it's my fault I got captured."

He scuffs his boots on the grass, looking over at the others, who are slowly becoming larger as they get closer. "Yeah, but-" He mumbles. 

"No buts, McClain" Her eyes squeeze shut. "You saved me, you stupid oaf, and you're still blaming yourself!" She buries her face in his chest and hugs him tightly. 

He sees the dampness around her eyes as she pulls away quickly. "This never fucking happened, okay, you're still an annoying jerk."

"Okay." He smiles softly at her, and she returns it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi me again :)
> 
> i hope you like this chapter!
> 
> i kind of wanted to write more on this chapter but i really don't have the effort and i like where we left off on this one i'm just gonna add it into the next chapter tomorrow ;) 
> 
> enjoy! please leave feedback i love to hear from you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

After helping to defend the Taujeeran’s from the rebels, (apparently there was a different battle going on over the other end. Shiro and the others had rescued the Empress’ son from an attack occurring the other side of the forest, nearby from where they had been.) they were invited to castle for a celebration ball in their honour. 

The Empress was emphatically sorry for what had happened, doing everything to try and earn their forgiveness. 

Their planet was desperate for help. The galra had attacked it three times in the last two weeks and they were willing to do anything to get Voltron's help. And with the rebels attacking night and day, the Taujeeran royals needed all the help they could get.

Lead by Allura, the paladins made their way into the ballroom. Clapping erupted from the guests as they were pushed into seats at the main table next. 

An array of food was laid out before them. 

Although Lance’s stomach was grumbling, he hesitated before digging in. The food looked nothing like anything Lance had ever eaten before. It somehow looked less appetising than the varieties of food goo Coran experimented with.

Lance glanced at the others to see how they were faring. Keith was eyeing a circular pink food with large beige spots, suspiciously. Pidge was poking at it with her fork, a squeamish look on her face.

Meanwhile, Allura had avoided the bright pink fruit monstrosity in favour of a type of meat that, somehow, had the texture of runny porridge. 

“It reminds me of one your face masks Lance.” She giggled, pressing her fingers to her lips in an attempt to muffled herself as a Taujeeran noble frowned at her.

Hunk snickered. “It does!”

Lance harrumphed loudly. “At least my skin looks better for it, no matter what the process!” He fanned his face dramatically. “You think this is a natural glow I got going on here?”

“You do have remarkably nice skin, Lance.” Allura said. “Maybe I’ll join you next time.”

He winked at her. “No need to mess with perfection, princess.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but her exasperated expression changed when she smirked and replied. “Then why do you?”

He gasped theatrically, putting his hand to his head and feinting a swoon. She snorts loudly, drawing the attention of nearby aliens.

None of them have touched the food by the time Allura gets up to give a speech. Lance, already tuning it out, turns to the only form of amusement nearby: Keith. 

“No offence Keith.” Lance piped up out of nowhere. Keith eyed him warily. “But you seriously should go and change. It’s not too late to go back and ask for a set of these robe-things.” They were all given traditional outfits of the planet, which Pidge had a fit about wearing, Keith flat out refusing and Hunk complaining that his was too short. Lance, personally, liked the style. It was a long robe made of silk, pieced together with small gold accents on his shoulders. He felt like he was dressed up as a greek god. 

“No.” Keith whispered back. “I’m no wearing that ridiculous costume. I’m fine in my paladin armour.”

“Fine for you, yes!” Lance wrinkled his noise and waves his hand in front of his nose. “Me? Not so much. You’re not the one who has to smell you. You realise we just fought in a bajillion degree heat? You must be sweating.” Lance goads him subtly, attempting to get a rise out of Keith. He doesn’t actually smell as bad as Lance would have expected. He smells like pine and fresh grass and sweat -which should be bad, but isn’t.

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith hisses back, his face red. Lance isn’t sure if it’s from anger or embarrassment. He scoffs and continues. “And how is that not offensive asshole?” Keith was so literal. Everyone knows that saying ‘no offensive’ before a sentence means it’s gonna be offensive. Either way, it’s time for Lance to shut up, if he wants to avoid being on the receiving end of Shiro’s warning glare again. 

It reminds him of his dad, the way Shiro looks suspicious, amused, and ready to tear his hair out, all at the same time.

They manage to get through various speeches after Allura’s without any hiccoughs, despite Lance almost nodding off during a particularly long winded one about the how a man overcame the unjust taxation of wheat. 

(Lance doesn’t think he can be blamed for that.)

He’s in the middle of dancing with Hunk when a shout rings through the hall. He looked up to see three Taujeerans attacking Keith, who had his bayard out already. Shiro rushed to his aid immediately, only to be attacked by another alien on the way there. Taujeerans all across the hall begin turning on groups around them.

“We’re under attack!” The Empress boomed. Her sword was out. “You!” She pointed to a servant nearby and threw her a weapon. The servant caught it with grace. “Get to the guards quarters immediately and alert them!”

The prince and princess beside her dispersed among the crowd as they began to fight. The clashing of metal echoes through the hall and spurred Lance into action. He pulled his Bayard out and shot a nearby alien attacking a servant boy, who was cowering in the corner.

“Are you okay?” He speaks gently to the quivering boy. “Take my hand, we’re here to help.”

The boy takes the offered hand and stands quickly. “My sister.” He cries and Lance’s heart constricts. 

“Where is she?” The boy cries harder. “It’s okay, she’s going to be fine, where did you last see her?”

“They took her out there.” The boy points to a door. 

The boy is still sitting on the floor from where he was cornered, so Lance crouches low to meet the boys eye. “What’s your name?”

“Sorën.”

“Okay, Sorën, I’m gonna need to you be really brave for me and round up all the other children. And when you’ve done that, you hide somewhere. Make sure you can lock yourselves in and that someone can find you after, you understand?” The boy nodded, but he still trembled violently. He didn’t look much younger than 12. “I’ll find your sister.”

“Thank you, blue paladin.”

He smiled at Sorën but turned quickly to the door Sorën had pointed out. He pushed through the door and into a hallway filled with other doors. He groaned. This was not going to be easy.

He crept through the hallway, pressing his back to the wall whenever he heard a noise. His bayard raised in-front of him, he kicked the closest door open.

It was empty, save for the furnishings, so Lance moved to the next one. He was about halfway down the corridor when he heard a scream. 

He sprinted towards the noise. Slowly, he pushed the door open. He could see through the crack there was a young girl inside, alone and bound tightly. He needed a plan. Was there a rebel in there?

Another noise came from the room. Lance froze, listening closely. The noise sounded again. It sounded like a groan. He heard the slice of a sword and a series of grunts.

He watched as the girl stared at where the noise was coming from. Lance burst in without another thought. 

He was immediately met with an opponent, who knocked his bayard straight out of his hands with the flat of a sword. Lance’s arm shot out to punch the guys wrist, making him lose his grip on the sword. Blood sprayed over Lance’s armour as the alien responded by punching him straight in the nose.

Oh, fuck, that hurt.

Lance lifted his leg up and kicked him in chest. He stumbled back, giving Lance the opportunity to use what Alfor had taught him. He hooked his leg over the guys shoulder, twisting and pulling him down to the floor. The alien was now trapped under Lance, his upper body trapped by Lance’s legs. 

Lance looked in front of him wildly. He reached out to the table before him, grabbing an urn-shaped vase, before bringing it down over the alien’s head, knocking him out cold.

A muffled shout came from the corner. He turned to the direction of the noise, bayard pointed in the chest of- 

“Keith?” Lance lowered his gun in surprise. “Dude, what the hell happened to you?” Keith’s mouth was gagged, his hands tied behind his back, a grumpy expression on his face.

“Mmph!” Keith’s garbled response came. He nodded behind him and the girl. Lance turned around, grabbing a knife to cut the rope around the girl’s wrist. 

“You alright?” She nodded firmly. 

“Yes, I am well, blue paladin. They did nothing to harm us. I believe they simply wanted to scare us. They left us unguarded, except for him.” She nodded at the unconscious rebel on the floor. 

Lance nodded. “You Sorën’s sister?” 

“Yes.”

“Your brother was looking for you. Don’t worry though, he’s alright.”

She sighed a breath of relief. “Thank you.” She smiled up at him. Lance blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Mmhm, mmh mm mmh!” Keith’s sounds of outrage were heard from the other side of the room.

Lance snickered slightly. Once he had seen that Keith was unharmed, Lance’s worry had turned to amusement. “Sorry buddy, could you speak up? I couldn’t hear that.”

Keith glared daggers at him. Muffled curses were heard from behind the gag.

“Fine, fine, calm down.” He cut free Keith’s hands and un-gagged him. “Guess I'm not the only one who needs help once in a while." Lance smirks. "I just saved your ass, Kogane."

"Took your time." Keith returns the smirk. "That was a pretty decent move out there though. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Pretty decent?" Lance scoffs, affronted. "Try pretty awesome! And I'm not spilling all my secrets, Kogane, I have a couple tricks up my sleeve."

Keith raises an eyebrow. "You’re an idiot. But yeah, I guess it was. Pretty awesome, I mean."

Lance looked up in surprise. He stared at Keith.

Keith was supposed to mock him. Not agree with him. And definitely not call his fighting awesome.

"Yes, yes it was." Lance was panicking. He didn't know how to deal with a nice Keith. "Good of you to admit it, for once."

Keith ignores the jab and raises his brows slightly. "You're welcome, Lance." 

And with that, Keith strides away, helping up Sorën’s sister. They walk out into the hallway, leaving Lance to wonder when the world had lost it's damn mind. 

\-----------

“Thank you brave paladins for helping us once more.” The Empress said.

“It was our pleasure.” Allura replied. “You fought admirably as well, your majesty.”

The Empress bowed her head gracefully, acknowledging the praise. “Thank you, princess. The royal children here are raised as warriors from birth. We believe that a ruler must be able to defend their throne and their planet.”

They trudged back to the castle in silence. Allura and Shiro had stayed to sign an agreement to help the Taujeerans but Hunk had needed medical attention so Pidge, Lance and Keith left without them.

It was only a minor injury, some bruising on the ribs, but Allura had ordered the paladins to get straight back to the castle and wait for her and Shiro there.

They make it back there in quick time, putting Hunk immediately into the healing pods. Lance hangs around for a while, watching Hunk’s pale face through the glass. 

Once it becomes apparent Hunk is alright, Lance gets up from the floor and heads to the control room. With Coran in the med bay to watch Hunk’s vitals it is the perfect time to do some snooping in the control room. He hadn’t been able to find the time to research into the aliens Alfor had told him about, yet. 

He poked his head round the corner of the door, slipping in when he saw it was empty as he had expected. 

He clicked onto the main controls where Allura usually stood. A holographic image popped up in front of him. He pressed on the button that said ‘nearby planets’. He scrolled down the list looking for one that was in the area of Alfor’s description. 

There were 597 in total.

An exasperated groan escaped his lips.

Okay, he had to think about this logically. Apart from the planet’s location, what else had Alfor said about the aliens?

They were aliens of a humanoid variety, with purple skin. They had the ability to change things from it’s state of matter.

He scrolled through the planet names, clicking on a random one. 

‘Calum, a planet in the Ashagon district, is home place to the Calas, a humanoid race. Not much is known about the Calas, except that they have long spiky tails and are green in skin tone. They are also said to be furious warriors, training with swords and machetes from the age of five Cala years.”

Nope. Lace swipes back and clicks on the next one.

After reading through about ninety of them, he begins to yawn. He sits down in Allura’s usual seat and stretches.

None of them so far have matched Alfor’s description remotely. Many have had aliens of the humanoid variety or have had species with purple skin, but none of them have had the same ability that Alfor had mentioned.

A noise outside pulled Lance from his thoughts. He heard Allura’s voice floating down the corridor.

He sprung out her seat and hurried out of the room. He sped down the corridor, walking in the direction of his room.

\-----------

For the second time today Lance made his way to the room. 

He hadn’t seen Alfor in over a week. After the mission, he’d gone everyday to their room, but Alfor had been a no show.

He knew he should just leave it and wait for Alfor to come to him, but Lance was never the most patient. It was like a constant itch in his brain, making him check the room at least three times a day.

This time, he’d decided to bring a tablet with him so he could wait in the room and not get bored.

After two hours, Lance is incredibly bored. Maybe he should go and find Hunk? Or Keith? They could train together.

God, he’s contemplating training. With Keith. This is what it’s come to. 

He lays there for a while longer before getting up to go.

\-----------

Lance is watching a movie on his tablet when Alfor appears. He looks the same as when Lance saw him last, not a white hair out of place. His dark skin looks lighter, though, more grey, somehow. 

It reminded Lance of this one woman he’d met at fourteen. She had been a ghost for 300 years. Talking to her was a struggle. He didn’t understand half of what she said. She kept using words like ‘asunder’ and ‘baseborn’ and ‘circumjacent’. She was the first ghost Lance had met that he thought actually looked like one. She wore an old-fashioned dress, her hair pulled into a severe bun and her skin was as pale as a sheet, a greyish tinge appearing over her cheeks.

“Al! You’re back! I wasn’t sure when I’d see you again. Did it happen again?”

“Yes unfortunately when you were away on you’re mission I lost consciousness again. It appears to be happening every couple of days. I didn’t have time to find anything out from the library about my situation because of it.” He sighed, his face grave. “What about you, Lance? How was your mission?”

“Your tips helped me loads thanks Al.” Lance grinned proudly. “I actually helped Keith instead of being the one needing help! Hunk got hurt though.” His smile weakened. “He’s okay now but he was in a lot of pain. It was horrid.”

His eyes drop to his lap. He switches off the tablet and swings his legs over the sofa turning to face Alfor.

“I had to look into those aliens you told me about though. I narrowed down my results to the area but there’s so many freaking planets in that area. I looked at some of them but so far, nothing matching what you said.”

Alfor looks thoughtful. “If they have not come back and the galra left the castle with Allura alive, they are clearly no longer a threat. However, if you have not heard of this species working with the galra they may be working as a double agent. We must protect others from being fooled by them, if this is the case.”

“Yeah agreed, I’ll keep digging.”

“I simply do not understand why the galra did nothing though. They had the last Altean’s in their hands and they let them escape. The Zarkon I remember would not have let this happen. He would have ignited the entire planet if it meant killing my daughter. I am wary of this. Something is not quite right about this. You must watch out for my daughter, Lance, I beg you. She is able to look after herself well enough, I know, but she does not know of what happened while she was asleep in the pod.” 

“Can’t we tell her?” Lance asked. “She would probably be able to help herself better than anything I could do.”

“I’m unsure Lance. What if it puts her in danger to know?” 

“Wouldn’t she want to know if she was?”

He sighed. “You make a good argument Lance. Truly, I am glad she has found a friend like you.” He paused, pacing up and down the room. “Okay. If you cannot find anything else by next week, you will tell Allura of what happened and... of me and my presence here.”

Lance hesitated before speaking softly. “Don't you want to see her?" 

“Of course I do. But more than anything, I want my daughter to be safe. Zarkon was my friend and Honerva my subject. I let her get away with too much when researching the quintessence. It ruined them both. I should have put a stop to it before it destroyed them.”

“Who’s Honerva?”

“Zarkon’s wife. She was an Altean alchemist researching a dimensional rift in Zarkon’s home planet, Daibazaal. It was there that she discovered quintessence. I used it to create the lions of Voltron. Zarkon wanted to use it to fuel his ships and his command over the universe. I should have stopped her, as her King, before it was too late. It was my fault that they got so much power. I must do all in my power to protect Allura from the galra because of this. I will not have my daughter suffer because of my mistakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> left it a bit open there as they were kinda in the middle of speaking but i’m super tired so i think i’ll just post it like this.
> 
> hope u enjoy
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated :) let me know what you think down in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

It takes a few days before Lance gets back to his research. He’d figured out everyone else’s general time table for a day and worked around that. The only times when the control room was free was at five in the afternoon, and from midnight until four the next morning. Keith, the bastard, got up at half four every morning, cutting Lance’s time short during the night. Shiro, despite all his lectures (mainly at Pidge) about getting a good nights sleep, usually stayed up until gone eleven o’clock, lounging around the room, usually reading Altean books on the sofa in there.

He’d found this all out from the mice, who apparently, being mice of the alien variety, hardly slept. It had been difficult understanding them but they’d made a code- he’d ask them a yes or no question, one jump for yes and two for no.

He decided on a night when there are no organised missions or jobs for the next day, so he can sleep in. He’d also persuaded Allura to move training into the afternoon, claiming it would help him ‘work better’. 

He listened at the door for Shiro’s footsteps. It was quarter past twelve at this point and Lance was impatient to get this over with so he could go back to bed as soon as possible.

Allura had told them in their last briefing that there could be another mission the day after tomorrow (or he guesses it’s now tomorrow), so he won’t get another chance after this for a while. It was a diplomatic mission, regarding a species that were (according to Allura’s sources) very hesitant on joining the coalition, which meant that they would be staying on the planet for at least three nights, if not more.

When he reached the control room, he quickly tiptoed towards Allura’s chair. He brought up the map, scrolling again through the names of planets. He reached the last one he had looked at last time he had been here and sighed. 

This was going to be a long night.

\-----------

He managed to get through around 400 planets that night. He’s quicker this time, immediately swiping back if the alien doesn’t have purple skin or the word ‘humanoid’ doesn’t appear, instead of reading the whole paragraph. He hadn’t seen one mention of the power specific to this race, however. There was a species that had translucent hands and arms, that Lance had stumbled across a few hours back, but it had never mentioned skills related to this feature.

He yawned silently and rubbed his eyes. He would have thought that sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night to research a planet that could uncover galra plot, would’ve been more interesting.

God, he was so bored. He’d rather be training with Keith, he was that level of boredom he was at right now.

He flexed his fingers and cracked his neck, before deciding that he would come back to the list after the mission. He needed to get back to bed before he passed out over the controls.

He wouldn’t be able to explain his way out of that one.

\-----------

The next day, when talking with Alfor, Lance begins to get a familiar pounding in his head. He used to get terrible migraines back on earth, when the noise of the ghosts became too much. It was especially bad when he went to places with lots of ghosts, the noise would give him severe headaches that would last all day. 

Being around a ghost was like having a really inconsiderate neighbour, who plays music too loud and always has the TV blaring. 

It’s not the in-your-face noise of a football stadium, but the more aggravating sound that is quiet enough to be registered subconsciously, but when you realise it’s there, it’ll drive you crazy.

The lack of sleep combined with Alfor’s noise, made Lance’s brain feel like it had been stomped on (repeatedly, and then sliced open with a chainsaw for good measure). 

It’s not too bad at the moment, seeing as Alfor is the only ghost, that Lance knows of, in the castle, but it’s there none the less. 

It’s enough, at least, to throw him off his usual non-stop chatter, which is quickly picked up by Hunk.

“You feeling alright, bud?”

“Yeah fine, just tired, I guess.”

Hunk feels at his forehead. “You look don’t look too good, but you don’t feel hot.” He frowns. Lance bats his hand away, acting offended.

“What are you trying to say Hunk?” Lance objects. “I always look good!” 

Hunk snickers, and turns back to his work, successfully distracted. “You know, I haven’t seen much of you lately, Lance. Where are you sneaking off to all the time?”

“To train.” Blurted Lance, for no apparent reason. “With Keith.”

Hunk’s face twisted into a funny expression. It’s a mix between amusement, exasperation and that look Hunk gets when he sees a particularly adorable kitten.

“Training. With Keith.” 

“Yes.” Lance made a baffled expression. “That is what I just said, Hunk.”

He probably should have said something else- it’s not a very convincing lie, they both know Lance despises training under any circumstances, let alone with his rival.

Thankfully, Hunk lets it slide. 

Shiro and Keith walk past, coming in when they see the two boys seated at the kitchen table. Lance’s face heats as his heart beat spikes, increasing rapidly. Hunk had better not ask Keith to collaborate on the story- then he’d be truly fucked.

“Hey.” Keith says. Lance laughed nervously, unsure of what to do. His face darkened further (he was sure he looked like a tomato by this point) as they all gave him a baffled look.

“Hello Hunk, Lance.” Shiro nods at them.  
“Come on, the briefing’s about to start.”

\-----------

“Did you hear what I just said, Lance?” Allura’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. His eyes flickered to the clock. 

They’d been sat in here for thirty five minutes, being filled in on tomorrow’s mission, and Lance hasn’t heard a word of it.

“Course ‘llura.” He tried to look focused.

God, he hoped he hadn’t missed anything important. He would probably regret not listening tomorrow.

“Good.” Her lips pressed together, as she gave him a slightly disbelieving look. “Okay, we should all be fully prepared for tomorrow. Remember paladins, the mission is will be longer than three days so pack accordingly.”

\-----------

Looking back, Lance would have expected this moment to be more earth-shatteringly dramatic, a moment on the battle field, for example. But no.

It’s a normal day, an average moment, when Lance realised something that had been there all along.

Keith isn’t even doing anything out of the ordinary. He’d been in the midst of training when Lance had walked in and thought, ‘wow, he’s beautiful’.

He’d only gone in because he’d been on his way to train with Alfor and had left his bayard in the training room the previous day. 

He did not come for this.

Now, he’d always known, from a purely observational view, that Keith was attractive. Anyone with eyes could see it. Keith was one of those gorgeous people who everyone knew was gorgeous, despite his unfortunate personality. 

But that was a completely different ball game from thinking those types of thoughts about another boy. That was on another level entirely. 

Lance had slunk away, practically running out of there to get away.

He thought it out as he walked.

It didn’t matter that he though Keith was good looking. Straight guys had these types of thoughts all the time, didn’t they? 

He nodded firmly to himself. Of course they did. Keith was good-looking, that didn’t mean Lance liked him, did it?

Thinking like this was irrational. He knew he liked girls, so why would this matter?

\-----------

Lance swore loudly as he gets clipped, for the sixth time, by the training bot. His ears rang, and he stood on shaky feet.

“Stop training sequence.” Alfor’s voice echoes through the room. It is loud and commanding, and at once reminds Lance that Alfor was a king once.

“Lance.” Alfor spoke as he strode across the room. The air around him sparked with energy and the noise in Lance’s head grew louder. “What’s wrong?” He looked worried. 

“Nothing.” Lance replied too quickly.

He couldn’t focus. Ever since that moment outside the training room, it was like the floodgates had opened. Thoughts of Keith plagued his mind.

“If you are sure. However, know you may tell me anything. I am here to listen, Lance. It is one of the only things I can still do.” 

Lance stood silently, eyes glued to his shoes. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Don’t feel forced to say anything, Lance. You are entitled to keep your own thoughts private. No one is owed an explanation, especially not me.”

“No, no, it’s not even that! It’s just that- I just don’t even know myself what’s wrong.”

Alfor remained silent, waiting for Lance to sort out his thoughts.

“My brain won’t switch off. I can’t stop thinking about this thing, right? And I’ve never thought about it before, because I thought I didn’t like this thing. Except now, I think that this thing is gorgeous and my stomach feels like I’ve been punched every time I think about it.”

Alfor’s eyebrows raised. 

“And I just can’t stop thinking about it. And this has never happened before! I mean, I’ve though about the thing before, but only because I hated it!”

“What’s changed?” Alfor looked thoughtful.

“I don’t know! I was just looking and this thought popped into my head and now I can’t get the idea out of my head. It’s a good-looking thing, aesthetically speaking I mean, but I shouldn’t think that it’s good looking.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because! Because I despise that thing! I feel like bashing it to a pulp half the time!”  
Lance was close to tearing his hear out. 

“Are you sure about that?”

Lance was about to reply with an emphatic ‘yes!’ but paused in thought. He deflated suddenly. “Well, I guess, it’s not so bad. It makes me laugh, even when I’m in a bad mood and being an ass. And I can rely on him, to help me out when I need it, and he trusts me to have his back in a fight, which is hard to do, since I’m not as good as him.”

“He sounds like something worth thinking about.” Alfor stressed the pronoun. Lance’s ears grew hot when he realised his slip up, although, from the twinkle in Alfor’s eye, he was pretty sure Alfor knew what he was talking about all along.

“I guess.” Lance spoke sullenly. He didn’t want to think about this. He just wanted to bury his head under his duvet and forget this ever happened. He wanted to go back to his confident, self-assured attitude.

Alfor studied his face. It was a long time before he spoke. “You know, that lover I mentioned before, the one that you reminded me of?”

Lance thought back to one their first meetings. He vaguely remembers Alfor comparing Lance to his first love. “Yeah?”

“Well, they were a he too.”

Lance is pretty sure there’s no air in his lungs. “Really?”

“Yes. I do not know how it is viewed in your planet, I’m assuming somewhat negative from your reaction, but on Altea it is fairly common. Not everyone was accepting of their prince being with another man. Many even opposed publicly to our relationship, although that could have been more to do with his status than anything else.”

“Well it’s not too bad in some places, but there are lots of areas on earth where it’s pretty bad to like someone of the same gender. It’s even illegal in some countries.”

Alfor gaped openly. “Loving someone of the same gender is against the law on your planet? That’s horrific.” Alfor frowned deeply.

“Yeah I know, it’s pretty fucked up. And I totally think that it should be legal, everyone should.” 

He fiddled with his jacket, pulling the zip up and down, absentmindedly.

“But, I don’t know if I’m gay. I always saw myself as straight, no question.” He talks a deep breath, confidence boosted with the story Alfor told. “But I don’t know anymore. What if I do like guys? And I never realised because I like girls too? Maybe I’m- I mean- what if- I could be bisexual.” Lance’s voice had quietened to a mumble by the end. He felt like crying. 

Why was this so hard?

He knew he had nothing against gay people or being gay. That wasn’t the problem. He just wasn’t sure. And to like Keith? Of all people? That just made it ten times more confusing. What if he was straight and just thought he liked Keith because he was good looking?

He thought back to all of their interactions. Lance remembered the butterflies he had felt when he’d first seen Keith, it had been his first day at the garrison so he had easily brushed it off as nerves. 

He knew he had acknowledged Keith’s appearance more than once, but did that mean that he liked him? 

But what other reason would he have for obsessing over Keith like this? He was kidding himself if he thought that was what straight boys though about.

No straight man thought that much about another guy’s abs. He snorted at himself. Dios, he was a mess.

His whole one-sided rivalry was probably an attempt to get Keith’s attention. He had been crushing on Keith the whole time without even realising it.

Alfor placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder comfortingly. Lance knew he needed to admit it. 

“I’m bisexual. And that’s okay.” He said. “I’m bisexual. I like girls. And I like boys.”

Alfor’s eyes shone with pride. “I’m proud of you, Lance. You came to you’re realisation much quicker than most. Accepting yourself is a sign of strength.”

“Thanks, Al. For everything. I’m so glad I have this weird ass power, otherwise I never would have met you.”

“I am glad you are here too, Lance. I hope you know I consider you to be like a son to me.”

Lance laughed wetly. “God, now you’ve really done it. You’re never gonna get rid of me again. I’m gonna follow you around like a barnacle.” He felt warm at Alfor’s words.

He missed his family more than he could say, but for now this wasn’t such a terrible alternative. 

\-----------

It was some hours later when Lance went to find one of the others. He came across Hunk and Pidge first. He supposed that was good, he wouldn’t be able to be around Keith right now.

Pidge and Hunk had been sitting together, working calmly on the galra sentry in front of them. They still hadn’t managed to reprogram it properly, but Pidge was convinced they would be able to have it done by the end of the week.

“Hey.” He strolls in. The other two paladins mutter their hello’s, too focused on the work in front of them to look up. The room falls back into silence.

“I like Keith.” Lance blurted.

Why the in the fuck did he just say that? 

Oh Dios. That was a mistake. He should make it into a joke, right?

Oh God, that was terrible. He can’t believe he’d just said that. Would they believe him if he tried to play it out?

Why does his mouth have absolutely no filter?

Pidge stares, her face a painted with pure shock, eyes bugging out of her head. “What did you just say?!”

Uh oh. He waited too long. This is past saving. Nothing can save him now.

“I have a crush on Keith.” Lance replied, silently cursing the universe. He might as well go with it now. “Don’t worry though, I already had my meltdown, so you don’t have to deal with my gay crisis, Pidge. Or well, I guess, my bi-sis.” He cackled, attempting to lighten the situation. 

The sound of his heart beat pounded in his ears, despite his bravado, waiting for their reply. He’d realised his sexuality less than an hour ago, and he was already going around telling everyone. Wow, he really did have a big mouth.

When neither of them say anything he continues to babble. “That should totally be the phrase for bisexuals coming to terms with their sexuality. The bi-sis. TM. I should get that coined. It could catch on.”

“Lance, what the fuck are you talking about? Did you take space drugs without sharing?” Pidge asked. Amusement and shock were still warring on her face.

He hasn’t dared to look at Hunk yet. His palms felt sweaty.

“What?” Hunk said. Lance finally looked at Hunk’s face. “I thought you knew!”

“What?” Pidge and Lance exclaimed simultaneously.

Lance felt like someone he’d been hit over the head. “You knew?” 

“What? You didn’t?” Hunk looked at him in confusion. “What did you think I’ve been talking about for these months? 

“What are you talking about?” Even as he said it, Lance looked back on all the times Hunk had been weird when he had mentioned Keith. “How could you not have told me that I had the hots for my arch-nemesis Hunk?!”

Hunk looks amused. “I was supposed to tell you about your own crush?”

“Yes!”

“I thought you knew!” Hunk said.

“Trust me! I’m as shocked a Pidge is!”

“How can you not realise you have a crush on someone Lance?” Pidge said, looking scandalised. “How did I not realise you had a crush on him!”

“I don’t know! It wasn’t that obvious!” 

“Oh, please, it was so obvious.” Hunk scoffs.

Lance turned to Hunk as a terrifying thought occurs to him. What if the rest of the team knew? What if Keith knew? “No one else knows do they?”

“I don’t think so.” Hunk came over to hug him, sensing Lance’s agitation. “I’m proud of you bud.”

Pidge, who was still muttering to herself (“How could I not know? Even Hunk knew!”) reluctantly allowed herself to get pulled into a group hug by Hunk. “Me too, Lance.” She mumbled quietly, as the nicety physically pained her to say.

His heart rate felt back to normal now. He could no longer feel it beating in his throat. His shoulders felt lighter than they had in weeks, and he smiled into Hunk’s chest.

They were quiet for a moment before Hunk breaks the silence.

“Oh my God.” Hunk’s chest rumbled as he laughed. “I thought we both knew, but you just didn’t want to say anything out loud! This is ridiculous!”

Pidge began to laugh as well, and pretty soon, they’re all laughing so hard they’re gasping for breath.

Lance thanks every God out there for friends like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again :)
> 
> there’s more plot to be explored in the next chapter but this was just kinda about the relationships and lance’s own thoughts and stuff so i hope that’s okay and that it wasn’t too boring :)
> 
> also: i’m a bi woman so lance’s thought process is kinda based off of my own when i first realised.
> 
> thank you so much if you’re still reading this, please let me know what you thought of this chapter x


	7. Chapter 7

Before they left for the mission the next day, Lance took some time to visit Blue who, in all the drama that had been going on, he had pretty much abandoned. 

“I’m sorry, Blue.” He was seated in Blue, speaking gently.

He felt her indignation roll through him like a wave. 

“I’m sorry, girl, there’s been a lot going on.” He emphasised ‘a lot’, a slightly disbelieving tone to his voice.

Her amused chuckles echoed through Lance’s brain as images of Red flashed through his brain. 

Lance crossed his arms in the pilots chair. “I refuse to respond to this immaturity.” He closed his eyes, nose stuck in the air. 

Images of Keith began to flood through his mind. It’s the final straw when a particular image of Keith (that is definitely not from Lance’s memory but Blue’s imagination) is projected into his mind. 

He spluttered, blushing violently. “Blue!”

Her laughter rumbles through his chest. 

He pouted, his arms folded tightly into his chest, slouching petulantly. “Okay, okay. Leave me alone. I might not deserve much after leaving so long-“ She purred in agreement. Lance gaped dramatically. “Hey! You don’t have to agree with me!” 

He felt her delight at his outrage.

“I said I’m sorry Blue.” He whined. “What more do you want?”

Images of Yellow and Alfor appeared in his eyes. 

“Dios, Blue you’re a genius!” He felt a wave of agreement in his chest. “I should totally bring Alfor to see Yellow! Why didn’t I think of this before?”

He feels her amusement.

“Don’t answer that!”

Even though she couldn’t speak to him, he could understand perfectly (She thought it was because he was an idiot).

He still had a free couple of hours before the were set to land on the planet so in favour of going to find Alfor, he ignored her.

\-----------

He brought alfor back to the hangers to find someone else already standing there.

Shiro, already ready for the mission (2 hours early), was kitted out in his armour, murmuring gently to the black lion. 

Lance swore under his breath. He frantically signalled to Alfor, who was coming up from behind, to turn back.

“Why are you waving your hand about, Lance?” Alfor asked.

Lance glared at him and whispered heatedly. “There’s someone here!” 

At Lance’s voice, Shiro’s head snapped up. Lance froze, his hand hovering in the air.

“Hello? Lance is that you?” Shiro called. “What are you doing?”

“Er, nothing, Shiro.” He fumbled over his words. Alfor had also frozen in his place. Shiro looked at Lance in confusion. “I just came to see Blue.”

“So why were you just stood in the corner with your hand in the air.” Shiro countered, sounding faintly amused, his eyebrow quirked questioningly. “Instead of... just, going in?”

“He’s got you there.” Alfor’s chuckles echoed throughout the room, for only Lance to hear. 

“Ahaha. You got me, Shiro.” Lance chuckled weakly, glaring out of the corner his eye at Alfor. “I actually came here to grab something out of Yellow for Hunk, but it’s private so, I thought I’d wait for you to go.”

Shiro looked even more intrigued as Lance added to the story. His lips twitched as Lance shuffled around awkwardly, all but running into the Yellow Lion’s mouth. 

Just before the door closed, Lance turned back. “Also, if you could not tell Hunk that I told you about this?” He trailed off suggestively.

“Of course, Lance.” Shiro winked in reply.

“Oh Hunk, I’m so sorry.” Once they were both in, Lance lost it, wheezing as laughter escaped him. “I don’t even know if Shiro bought that, oh my God, what does he think Hunk has in here?”

“Nice save.” Alfor looked fully entertained by Lance’s struggle.

“Yeah, no thanks to you!” Lance grabbed a water bottle that Hunk left out on the side and took a large swing from it.

He fell quiet as he realised there was no reply. He turned to Alfor who was stood in the cockpit of the lion. 

Even though Yellow, wasn’t Lance’s lion, her feelings were so amplified that he could feel them as if he were her own paladin. The feelings of sorrow, nostalgia and happiness mixed together as Alfor took his seat in the pilots chair. 

Lance stood watching for a few moments, before slinking silently out of there to give them some space.

When he saw the room was now empty, he couldn’t help but laugh.

\-----------

Lance, being Lance, prepares about half an hour before they’re supposed to leave. 

He was running around like a madman, attempting in vain to fit all of his essential skincare (that were very much essential, thank you Pidge) and his clothes into the small bag that Allura had granted each of them. 

He was sitting on top of the bag, trying to shove everything down so he can zip it up, when he hears Allura and Keith talking down the hall from his room. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but the sound of Keith’s voice made Lance’s stomach churn.

What if he’s wrong? What if he just thought of Keith as a friend? What if the only reason Lance is obsessing over him, is because he’s better than Lance? That’s what Lance had thought back at the garrison. He was the best pilot Lance had ever seen and his skill in hand to hand was unparalleled. 

Lance could never match up to that, even in the garrison. He’d never had the same drive as Keith to learn and perfect his skill on that type of thing.

Lance was more focused on making some friends (that weren’t ghosts) and his family. He was a very family focused man, it was what he viewed as the most important thing in his life.

But Lance hadn’t even realised that.

He knew he was decently talented at flying and that he was smart enough to earn his place, but he wasn’t a prodigy like Keith. 

But he wasn’t sure he minded so much anymore. He knew his place in Voltron was not too be the impulsive, aggressive fighter that Keith was. 

But that realisation didn’t help him much. Keith was attractive, yes, but was Lance attracted to him? Was he just seeing Keith’s good looks in a platonic way, and reading too much into it?

He tried to picture Keith, that dark mullet that framed the sharp edges of his face, muscled limbs with an admittedly nice ass.

Okay, that thought was not at all platonic. He laughed at himself. He needed to stop second guessing himself so much. He knew he liked Keith romantically. Even he couldn’t deny that, after thinking about the boy’s ass.

And now he had to spend three days in close quarters with five others. One of which he thought he had feelings for, the guy’s almost-brother, the two people that knew about his possible attraction, and the previous recipient of his affections.

Lance was doomed.

\-----------

They speed past numerous planets. The space around them is pitch black and filled with asteroids, giving Lance an unsettling feeling.

Missions that started with trouble usually ended with trouble. That’s the way it always went.

Where were they anyway? 

He wanted to ask but he knew if he did he would wish he hadn’t. Allura’s face was twisted in concentration, attempting to steer them safely to the planet. He looked around (purposefully skipping his view over Keith’s chair) noting the serious expressions around him. Admitting that he hadn’t listened at the briefing, at this exact moment, would likely result in anger. Which he did not want to be on the receiving end of.

Wisely choosing the safe option, he stayed quiet.

Another planet came into view, and as he heard a collective sigh of relief, he assumed that this was the one they’d been looking for.

“Good luck paladins. I know you’ll do us proud.” Coran walked up to the front podium, taking over the controls. “I’ll see you in a couple of days, you all have you’re emergency alarms that will alert me of any trouble?”

They nodded in reply. 

“I had Pidge upgrad them, by the way.” Shiro said. “You can now send a message, so if someone-“ 

Pidge faked a cough. “Lance.”

Lance spluttered. “He didn’t even finish his sentence, Pidge! It could be anything!” 

He sent them both a stern look. Lance withered under the attention. “If anyone has a mild emergency or needs any help, without starting a diplomatic war, Coran will be able to send you messages to help.”

“Okay.” Shiro took the lead, swinging his bag over his shoulder and collecting his helmet from the chair. Keith and Allura took places beside him, the other three trailing behind. 

“Goodbye paladins!” Coran blew his nose, waving his handkerchief in the air like a grieving widow.

“Coran knows we’re only going for three days, right?” Pidge hissed at Hunk and Lance, looking back to awkwardly wave at Coran’s crying face. 

“Yeah, but he’s going to be all alone up there in that huge castle for those three days.” Said Hunk. “And, Coran is... well, Coran, he loves a bit of drama.”

He won’t be alone.

The thought came to Lance suddenly. Alfor and Coran would be the only two in the castle. He suddenly felt awful for Coran.

His old, dead friend was there in that castle with him, and he didn’t even know. It was bad to be alone in that castle, but the alternative (which Coran didn’t know about) looked a lot worse.

He hadn’t even thought about Coran’s point of view in this. He’d been so wrapped up in Alfor and Allura (and more recently, Keith), that he hadn’t stopped to think about how Coran would be affected by the knowledge of Alfor’s presence. 

He felt ashamed to admit this. Coran was supposed to be his friend.

“Lance? Are you coming?” 

Keith, Allura and Shiro had already disappeared outside, leaving Hunk and Pidge staring at him from the end of the corridor. “Yeah. I’m coming.” Lance strode along the hall, shoving his helmet onto his head before stepping out of the castle doors.

They were immediately met with the sight of a small group of three of the species. They were about five inches taller than any of the humans, but looked similar in physic to them. Lance almost choked when he noticed the violet colour of their skin, but another look showed their hands to be of the same tone, thankfully not translucent, like the aliens Lance was trying to find.

Keith noticed his impromptu choking and glanced at him questioningly. The cool cock of the eyebrow only served to make Lance swallow his own spit, sending him into another choking fit.

“What’s wrong?” Keith crossed his arms, but his brows were creased, making him look more worried than annoyed. 

“Nothing.” Lance spluttered out his final cough. He grimaced slightly, giving the A-okay sign, not trusting himself to speak.

The aliens ignored them both.

“Welcome, paladins.” The leader spoke calmly, looking anything but welcoming. “We will take you to our king now.”

Lance raised his eyebrow at the others. He was getting some massively creepy vibes from this guy. 

They walked behind them through the streets, heading towards an enormous castle that seemed to be made entirely on metal. 

His eyes flickered around curiously as they walked. The houses seemed to be made of the same metal as the palace. They were all narrow but tall houses, and shone in the morning sun. 

The setting seemed to change the closer they got. It had moved from a large cluster of houses to a bustling market with stalls and shops of all kinds. The sounds of bartering filled the streets and the smell of cooking meat swam in the air.

Lance hoped dinner would be soon.

They reached the gates in quick time. The guards were covered in suits that reminded Lance of an old-fashioned plate amour. Only their bright white eyes were visible through the helmets. 

If Lance had thought his eyes were strained before, looking at the outside of the castle, it was nothing compared to the inside of the throne room.

It’s ornately crafted from silvers, bronzes and golds. The reflection from the wall’s shine mirrors that of the multiple soldiers placed conveniently surrounding the king, who sits on a throne made of solid gold. 

“Paladins of Voltron.” The king’s face was impassively cold, not showing any feeling expression. He laced his gloved fingers together, continuing in the same monotone voice. “It is extraordinary to have you here.”

Allura nods firmly in agreement, however Lance sensed her uneasiness. “Thank you, your majesty. It is an honour to be here and to be able to discuss the Voltron coalition with you. I hope our visit will be beneficial to all.”

“I’m sure it will be.” The king nodded his assent. He clapped his hands together and the soldiers began to march forwards.

He walked with them towards a table set out with food. He gestured for them to sit. “Sit, eat paladins.” 

He made another gesture to a guard by the far wall, who turned to the door behind them. A group of the aliens nobles waltzed in as the doors sprung open. 

The species here seemed to favour a simple black body suit for clothing. They all wore the same suit, only changing looks with jewellery or hair styles. 

\-----------

Despite the awkward first start, the meal goes flawlessly, all of the aliens surrounding them looking thoroughly impressed by Allura’s speeches. 

The only odd moment is when Lance caught an old alien staring at Allura. It wouldn’t have been anything out of the ordinary, except for the peculiar look on the mans face. Lance couldn’t quite place the emotion. Once the king noticed Lance had seen, he had sent the other man off to his quarters apologising for the behaviour. 

The king apologies again when it is time for them to leave. 

“You must allow me to apologise once more, princess, for his behaviour, for it is not in our way to be improper before guests. However, he is old, even for us. Six hundred is too old for some of our species. He seems to have lost his manners tonight.”

Allura looked puzzled but accepted the explanation. “It is perfectly fine, your majesty, I took no offence.”

A inclination of the head. “I’m glad.” He flicked his hand and a servant girl runs over. “Show them to their rooms.”

\-----------

It was late by the time they had all settled into their rooms. Lance just wanted to sleep.

His thought is interrupted by a knock on the door. 

He groaned, reluctantly leaving his warm bed. He opened the door to see Keith standing in his normal t-shirt and trousers, familiar red jacket on his shoulders.

“I need to talk to you” Shouldering past him, he strode into Lance’s room. 

Ignoring the way his heart fluttered in his chest, Lance sniped at Keith in annoyance. “Well, hello Keith. Yes, of course you can come in since you asked so nicely. I’m doing great, thanks for asking.”

A loud huff escaped Keith’s mouth. He opened his mouth, as if to argue back, and then closes it. “How are you, Lance?” He sounded physically pained at the attempt at the nicety.

“Oh God, stop.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Your robot brain might explode trying to make small talk.” 

“Whatever.” He looked affronted at the robot comment, but shook himself. “I didn’t come to argue.” Lance folded his arms, pretending to look scandalised. “Shut up, this is serious. Can you be serious for five seconds, or is that too much to ask?” 

“Hey! I can be serious!” Okay, so he probably couldn’t, but whatever. “What are you doing here?” He changed the conversation before Keith had a chance to argue back (Ha! Won that one).

“I don’t like these guys, Lance. Shiro says I’m being paranoid but I know you noticed it too. That old man was seriously staring at Allura the whole time and the king...” He trailed off. “There’s something really weird about him.”

“Yeah, dudes not normal. He has like, three hundred personalities. He keeps acting in different ways, as if he can’t decide who to be.”

Keith’s lips pursed. “Yeah I know what you mean. At first he was all cold, then welcoming, then through out dinner he was attentive and kind, apologising to Allura.”

“I don’t know man. Maybe he’s just eccentric and we’re looking into to this too much.”

He turned to his bag. He pulled out a shirt and hung it in the closet. Keith, who was now seated on his bed, had no idea of the internal meltdown Lance was on the brink of. 

“Yeah that’s what Shiro said.”

“Well, it is Shiro, he probably knows best. We should at least wait until tomorrow evening before we do anything. If things still smell fishy, we can talk to the others.” Lance pretended to be nonchalant as he asked his next question. “Why didn’t you? I mean, go to the others, instead of me?”

“I don’t know. Shiro wouldn’t believe me and if he didn’t Allura probably wouldn’t either- they’re the logical ones- and your room was closest.”

Ouch. Lance will admit that stung.

Keith shrugged, unaware of Lance’s inner turmoil. “Okay, get some sleep, Lance, we’ll be up early tomorrow.”

And when Keith walks out without another word, his jaw clenched and brows furrowed deeply, Lance isn’t even concerned- moody was Keith’s normal state of being. 

What did concern Lance, was how frazzled only seeing a fleeting moment of Keith got him. 

And how much that last comment hurt. He knew couldn’t allow himself to get hurt like this. Keith was the least tactful and most honest, Lance knew he meant nothing offensive by saying that, but he couldn’t help from feeling slightly hurt.

It was way Keith did everything, eyes blazing, a determined set in his jaw, that made him so attractive. He put himself fully into everything he did, not pulling his punches or sugar coating anything. He said it as it was. 

How was Lance going to cope with being with Keith for hours on end, on a mission no less, after this discovery? He missed his ignorance. Being oblivious was good when having a big, fat, gay crush on your self-proclaimed ‘rival-slash-bitter enemy’.

Why did Keith have to be straight?

Lance was pretty sure that he liked Keith in a romantic way- he knew it wasn’t just physical attraction. Although he still wasn’t completely sure about his sexuality (it was all rather new, after all) he knew how he felt for Keith, was nothing different to how he had felt about all of his crushes on women. 

Although, now that Lance thought about it, maybe it is best that Keith is straight. 

Everyone knows Keith hates him. Or at least, strongly dislikes him. It’s a common fact. They’ve been fighting since they met. That’s just how it is with Keith and Lance, why would anything change now? That ‘no’ would be even more brutal, knowing that Keith was into dudes, just not Lance.

He needed to sleep. This pity party wasn’t going to help him. He was beginning to regret not listening to Allura- he had no idea what he was supposed to be waking up early for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another filler type chapter but the plot heats up by the end ;)
> 
> if ur still reading this ur a star ily
> 
> please leave feedback! :)


	8. Chapter 8

It turned out there was nothing needed of them the next morning, so, as Allura had to sit through a long meeting with the king, the paladins were allowed to roam the city. 

They made their way towards the market just outside the castle walls. Keith and Shiro immediately split off from the other group. Both being fast paced compared to Hunk, Pidge and Lance’s lazy stroll, they soon lost them in the crowd.

Hunk and Pidge began excitedly looking through stalls of tech, speaking in mechanical terms, all of which meant absolutely nothing to Lance. He trailed behind them, eyes glued to the variety of tech, jewels, paper, clothes, knives displayed in the stalls. 

He soon realised he had lost Pidge and Hunk somewhere in the bustle. He immediately tried to turn back, but he only succeeded in getting himself even more lost.

He ended up in a section of stalls and tents covered in thick brown blankets for privacy. 

He made his way through, apologising as he bumped into multiple people. The further he went, the dodgier the place looked He was suddenly glad he had his Bayard hidden in his jacket. 

There was something about this place that made him uneasy.

Getting even more lost, Lance took random turnings at any place, hoping to see something familiar. He knew he was fucked when he came to the edge of the large market to a barren wasteland of rocks and caves.

He had been about to turn back when his eye was caught by a child hiding behind a large boulder.

His eyes flickered back to the market uncertainly. He strode over, freezing mid-step when the child’s face became fearful. “You okay?” He edged forwards slowly, searching the kids face for any sign of injury.

“Are you talking to me mister?” The child, which he realised was a girl by the sound of her voice, spoke at a mumble, unable to meet his eyes. 

“Yeah, kid.” He stayed where he was, not wanting to scare her anymore. “You alright? You’re not hurt or anything are you?”

“No.”

“Are you lost? What are you doing out here?” He crouched where he stood, dropping to her eye line. 

“I live in that cave.” The girl inclined her head in the general direction behind them, speaking as if what she had just said was normal.

“What?” Lance didn’t know much about this species, but from what he had seen, most of them lived earth-like buildings or houses. Why would this girl live in a freaking cave?

“My daddy says people wouldn’t speak to me anymore, why are you?” She asked earnestly, her arms linked behind her back.

This was making Lance uneasy. 

“What?” He bristled, wondering what father would say that to their child. “Why did he say people wouldn’t speak to you?”

The girl startled at the rise in his voice, turning quickly to sprint back into the caves entrance.

“Wait-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” He called after her. What the hell was going on? Should he follow her?

He stood in indecision for a moment, before throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation and following her into the darkness.

“Hello? Just let me know you’re okay, kid, where’s your dad at?” 

The only reply was his own voice, the cave echoing his words back to him.

“Hello-“

A huff of air flew out of his lungs as his shoulders hit the rock behind him. A man held him up against the wall, cutting off his air supply. 

“Who is this? Are you hurt, darling?” Despite the fact that then man was holding Lance up by his throat, he spoke directly to the girl, ignoring Lance completely.

“Stop- stop-.” Lance choked the words out. “Stop, what the hell!”

“Daddy, why are you hurting him?” The girl floated in and out of his vision. “Stop, father! He saw me! He saw me!”

As she spoke, she began to blur, Lance’s eyes beginning to close from the lack of air. The man immediately dropped him at her words however, leaving him to collapse to the floor. He curled in on himself, trying to regulate his breathing.

“What the fuck?” He whispered to himself. His fingers trailed over the raw skin at his throat, wincing as he touched an already forming bruise there.

“You see us?” This time, the man looked him fully in the eyes, as if only just admitting Lance’s existence. 

Lance gazed at them in a sort of aghast disbelief. “You’re ghosts.” 

“What’s a ghost?” He spoke bluntly. He reminded Lance of Keith, a permanent scowl attached to his face.

Lance froze, glancing to the girl, eyes flittering between the two aliens. “Someone who has, you know, passed on.” 

“Oh. And you’re a...” His eyes trailed up and down Lance’s body. “A...”

“A human. From earth.”

“I have never heard of this planet before. Tell me, do all of these humans have the ability to see those who have passed?”

“Nope, it’s just me.”

“Incredible.” He marvelled at Lance openly. “And you have to spoken to others similar to us? We are the only ones we are aware of. I would have thought there would be more of us due to the circumstances.” 

Lance didn’t know what circumstances he was talking about, but nodded anyway. “Yeah, my home planet had loads of them, so this isn’t an irregular occurrence for me. The place I’m living on at the moment has one too.”

The man seemed to shake himself, as if suddenly remembering something. “But what are your species doing here? Why would you come here?” 

“Me and some others from earth are the paladins of Voltron. We’re here with Princess Allura to sign an ally agreement with the king here.”

The man stared at him in shock.

“You’re a paladin of voltron?” His whisper was laced with awe and horror. “You need to get out of here now!”

“What? What’s going on? What do you know?”

“You’re all in grave danger! My daughter and I- we were victims of the galra attack on our planet! Thousands died in the battle, giving the remains of my species no choice but to bend to the galra empire.”

It was a trap after all. He knew something had been wrong with the king. 

Oh, how he hated being right.

“Our talents with the states of matter gave us great power, we never thought the galra would come for us, let alone obliterate us! We never saw that witch coming. She stole the energy that fuelled our power, for herself.” 

He held up purple hands. “The draining of the power was reflected in our bodies, the translucence of our hands turning a normal hue. We were overpowered easily without it.”

This was the planet Alfor had told him about. Lance began to shake. He’d been here for a day and he hadn’t even realised. 

“What? You’re the ones who went to the planet and told the galra about the castle? And Allura?” 

Oh, God. He needed to go, and now.

“I know not what you speak of, only that you must leave now, the galra will already know of your presence. I have heard that the witch used advanced galra technology implanted in the king’s eyes to watch the goings on of this planet. It allows her to tighten her grip over our world even more. She sends sentries to visit every few months too- there is no hiding from her gaze.”

Allura was with the king, she could already be... no! He couldn’t think like that. He needed to focus on finding the others.

“Oh, Dios.” He struggled to breathe. “I need to find the others.” He scrambled up, sprinting away in a desperate way. “I promise, I’ll find a way to repay you for this- I need to go.”

He was already half way out the cave when he heard the reply. “Please, help my planet, human, that is all the thanks I need.”

\----------- 

Lance pushed through the crowds, not stopping when he knocked over stall after stall. He sprinted on, leaving a trail of destruction and angry aliens in his wake. They were screaming insults at him, but all he could hear was the blood pumping in his ears.

He found himself back in the main sector of the market, panting wildly and searching the crowds hopelessly.

Where were they?

Just as his panic had begun to tiptoe into the verge of full blown meltdown, he spotted Keith’s unmistakable mullet in the crowd.

He latched onto Keith’s body hugging tightly, the comfort at finding someone else overtaking everything else. 

“Lance?” Keith sounded annoyed and confused but must have sensed Lance’s upset, as he made no move to let go.

Lance pulled away first. “Where are the others. We need to find them, right now! Allura could be in danger!”

“Wait, Lance- what? Lance slow down.” Keith grasped his shoulders, shaking gently. “What happened?”

“Look, there’s no time to explain, but they’re working for the galra.”

“What? How do you know this?”

“Look, there’s no time to explain! You said yourself they were suspicious! Can you please just trust me?”

Keith nodded. “I trust you.” 

He sighed in relief, thankful for Keith’s easy acceptance. “Where are the others? Do you have your Bayard?”

“They’re in that tent over there. Yeah, let’s go.” They ran over to where Keith had pointed towards, shoving people out the way to get there quicker.

They burst in, earning a shriek from Hunk.

“What the fuck!” Pidge exclaimed. 

“The king is working with the galra. No time to explain. We need to go to Allura now.” 

Their Bayards were all out in a second. 

“Is it just the king? Do we need to fight all of them?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know. Just fight anyone that tries to get you!” Lance replied as they all began to sprint towards the castle.

Shiro took out the guards at the gate, who seemed to be expecting them. Still running, Shiro used his hand to force the main doors, which had been heavily locked. 

They storm into the throne room, which is filled with galra sentries, their guns pointed at the heads of servants and nobles alike. The groups huddled together on the floor, not even moving at the sounds of the paladins bursting in.

They immediately jump into action, Lance shooting the first galra to move, while Keith and Pidge run forwards, cutting down the two closest sentries. Shiro ans Hunk move to the back group of aliens, knocking out four sentries at once.

Once the last galra is down, the silence breaks with one servant boy breaking down to tears in the arms of another. The younger looking servants and nobles all appear shellshocked by the attack, however many of the elderly aliens seem to be calm and steady. Lance now understands why. They’ve had this happen before.

Shiro helps a girl to her feet gently while speaking to the room. “Do any of you know where the princess Allura is? Or your king? Please tell us anything you can!”

A man from the back spoke up. “They were taken, together, by the witch! She and lots of galra soldiers took them out of there.” He pointed to the hallway that lead to the king’s chambers.

They ran down the hall, slicing down any galra in their path. 

Lance’s ears pricked as he heard a voice cry out from a room to the left. 

“Guys.” He hissed. When they turned to him, he jerked his head at the door meaningfully. Another cry sounded.

Bayards at the ready, Hunk kicked down the door.

They opened the door to find Allura held by three galra, Haggar standing opposite, holding a long knife to the king’s throat.

“Ah, welcome, paladins. I was wondering when you would arrive.” She seemed strangely calm and, despite having five bayards pointed at her, she grinned victoriously. She knew they couldn’t do anything with the king in her clutches.

The king whimpered suddenly, his eyes watching them wildly. Haggar’s attentioned turned to him and she tutted at him patronisingly. “No, no, none of that. Remember I saw everything. Asking Allura for help? Ha!” She cackled. “Stupid man. You thought I wouldn’t know? You betrayed the galra empire. For which you will pay.” She shrugged lightly, her purple cloak bouncing. “I have my reward, your services will no longer be required.” And with that, she slit his throat.

As soon as they saw the first movement of her knife, they began to rush at her, but were stopped by a powerful forcefield surrounding her. 

Another wave of her hand and their Bayards returned to their sheathed form. Keith, undeterred by the lack of weapon, threw himself at her as she stepped out of the forcefield. He flew across the room with a flick of her wrist, crumpling in a bloody heap. 

Pidge and Hunk battled the sentries holding Allura, while Shiro attempted to keep Haggar busy. Lance ran over to Keith.

Lance patted his cheeks lightly, attempting to wake him. “Keith? Keith can you hear me?” Getting no response, he hit harder. Keith groaned, earning a gasp from Lance. 

“Oh my God, it worked! Keith, are you okay? Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?”

Keith pushed Lance off him, and stood quickly, still prepared to fight.

“Stop paladins.” She laughed, as if she genuinely found their attempts amusing. “This is folly.” She waved her hands again, and cuffs appeared on all of their wrists. “You will not win against me. I have magic.” She scoffed. “You are weak earthlings.” 

Lance struggled against his binds, wincing when the cuffs chafed against his wrists.

More sentries filtered in, surrounding each paladin. Haggar began to walk out, and the other galra followed, pushing and dragging the paladins along with them.

They’re thrown into the back cells of a galra battleship. They’d been rendered completely helpless and Lance can’t help but despair. The galra had even overtaken Coran in the castle, meaning he had been thrown in with them. Since Allura would be needed to pilot, the castle is attached to the back of the galra ship, ready to be presented to Zarkon. Each of their cuffs were attached to a different hook on the wall, separating them from each other in the large room. Lance’s arms dangle above his head, his head hanging forwards at the weight. He can’t move more than a space around the hook. 

Haggar watched them all be chained up with a vicious beam.

“And you.” Haggar looked straight at Allura. “You too, helped me, although you were considerably less interesting to watch. Thank you for your service to the galra empire, princess Allura.” She smiled crookedly, showing her sharp, white teeth. The yellow glow in her eyes was emphasised by the dark purple around them. “We are forever in your debt.”

And with that, she closed the door, leaving them in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo the plot is heating up ;) ahhh this is coming to an end- i think either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last one :(
> 
> not sure if i’m happy with this it was kind of rushed? let me know what u think i love to get your feedback <3
> 
> thank you so much for reading


	9. Chapter 9

‘We are forever in your debt’

Haggar’s words rang through his head.

What the hell did that mean? Why did Haggar think Allura had helped them? Allura would never, ever serve the interests of the galra empire- her entire race had been eradicated because of them!

‘Thank you for your service’

So what did she mean? Why would Haggar say that? She’d been smiling, when she’d said it, why would she feel so victorious over words which were lies?

‘You were considerably less interesting to watch.’

What could that mean? What if... 

No. It couldn’t be. 

Lance’s heart raced, his mind working furiously to remember everything he’d been told, trying to piece together everything.

The king had been watched by the galra, the ghosts from that planet had told him that. What if, that same technology had been used on Allura? That must have been why they left her in the healing pod on the castle, they didn’t know where the blue lion was, they probably thought she did, so left her there for her to lead them to voltron. 

And now he had to tell them. 

But how could he explain to them that Allura had been attacked over three hundred years ago? Why would they ever believe him?

“What did she say?” Shiro spoke first. “Allura, why did she say that?” He sounded hurt and confused all at once.

When Allura said nothing, Keith joined in. “What the hell was she talking about, Allura?” Unlike Shiro, his tone was harsh and accusing. 

“I don’t know.” She said quietly. “I can’t- I don’t know of any way I could have possibly have helped her.”

“Well, we’ve got plenty of time on our hands, apparently thanks to you, so have a think about it, huh?” Keith said angrily.

‘You too, helped me’ 

Lance opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Allura’s rebuttal. 

“I don’t know what you think I’ve done, but I’m insulted you would stoop so low to accuse me of working with the people who destroyed my planet! How dare you?”

“She said you helped her, Allura, what are we supposed to think?” Pidge piped up angrily from Lance’s left.

“You’re supposed to trust in the princess, paladins. I can’t believe you’d entertain such ideas about her!” Coran said.

“Come on guys... I don’t think Allura would do this.” Hunk said uncertainly. “It’s the galra! Why on earth would she help them?”

“I’m just going off what I heard. Haggar said it herself that Allura helped the galra empire!” Pidge argued back. “That doesn’t mean nothing, Hunk!”

“Yeah, well it might not mean anything either! What if Haggar just said it to get in our heads, to get us to argue?” Hunk sounded more certain this time 

“That’s a good point Hunk.” Said Shiro. “We should trust one another, not listen to the witch.”

“Why would she care about us arguing? We’re already fucked in here! They’ve got us chained up, ready to serve to Zarkon on a fucking platter!” Pidge began shouting now.

“Why are you so ready to think the worst, Pidge?”

“She’s just being logical, we heard what we heard.”

“How dare you?”

“Yeah, well, what you heard means shit!”

“Paladins please!”

They all started shouting at each other, their voices merging into one; Lance couldn’t distinguish who was saying what anymore.

Lance sat in disbelief as their shouting intensified. They were chained up in the back of a galra battleship, captured with no means of escape, to be taken before Zarkon where they would likely not be returning out. He couldn’t believe how they were acting. 

They had to stop, so they could think about their situation. There had to be a way out. 

“Stop! Stop it! Stop arguing, all of you.” Lance shouted. “Are you serious right now guys?” 

With them gone, Zarkon would have full access to their Bayard’s and the lions. The universe would never escape the galra empire. 

Lance continued, his anger making him unable to even pause for breath. “We’ve been kidnapped by Haggar and this is how you act? She’s probably gonna take us to Zarkon. We could die! We’re supposed to be paladins, stop arguing and listen to me!”

The room fell utterly silent.

“Allura did not help the galra. Not purposefully anyway. The king had some kind of implant in his eye, high tech galra weaponry, that allowed the galra to watch their every move. That’s how the galra knew we were there. Didn’t you hear Haggar? She said ‘you were considerably less interesting to watch’. Don’t you see what that meant? My guess is that, like the king, the galra gave Allura some kind of implant that they use to watch through.”

“How do you even know this, Lance? Who told you about the king, or the galra?” Pidge asked.

“When could the galra have implanted that in my eyes- I’ve always been on the castle when you all go onto galra ships.”

“I’m sorry, Lance, but this doesn’t sound likely. I think we would have realised.”

“But it does match what she said.” Reasoned Keith. “She practically admitted to watching Allura, and if that was how they monitored the king, they probably would’ve used the same technique on her.” 

“Wouldn’t Allura know if she was being monitored through her own eyes?”

“Why am you so determined to see me guilty, Pidge?”

“I’m not! I’m just looking at the facts.”

“You’re being irrational!”

“Can we please try not to start another argument?” Shiro cut through the shouting. “Lance, who were these people? How did you know about the king? Or the galra?”

“Yeah, how did you know Allura was in trouble in the castle? We were miles away in the market.”

Fuck. Lance guessed he could tell them some of it. Half-truths would be better than nothing. They didn’t need to know his information came from dead people. “I met these two aliens, and they told me about how the galra visits every few months and monitors the planet through the king. They told me about how the galra attacked their planet and how Haggar stole their powers, giving them no choice but to give into the galra. They’ve been working for them for hundreds of years.”

“I don’t get how they could have got to Allura, though. She was in a healing pod for ten-thousand years!” Coran said.

Lance wanted to bang his head against the wall in pure frustration. Why couldn’t they just listen to him? “The galra attacked them hundreds of years ago. The aliens told me that found the castle during that time and that was probably when they did it.”

Lance builded his lies upon lies. Guilt overwhelmed him, but he knew telling the truth wasn’t an option.

“The aliens found the castle? Lance, why didn’t you mention this sooner?” Allura asked, suspicious and doubt rising in her voice.

Lance remained silent, unsure of what to say.

“And how could the aliens you spoke to know that? It happened so long ago, who could anyone still alive know about it?” Pidge challenged.

“They weren’t alive.” It rips out of Lance’s mouth like he’s throwing up. There goes not telling the truth. “They weren’t alive!” 

And once he’s started, it’s as if nothing in the world will stop it, the word vomit of confessions; spilling his secrets for them all to see. “And I saw them, because I always have been able to! I see dead people. And there’s one on the castle! He was the one who told me about what happened to Allura. It happened three hundred years ago, after the galra overtook them. They found the castle and were forced to report it to the galra by the king. The galra went to the castle and found you, Allura, and they implanted that thing into your head! It’s in there, Allura, just like the king had. They could be listening right now!” He was panting by the time he’d finished. 

Regret filled him as a disbelieving silence hung in the air.

“Lance, what the hell?” Anger was clear in Keith’s voice. 

“Are you seriously doing this right now?” Pidge’s voice was razor sharp. “What is wrong with you, Lance?”

Even Hunk didn’t believe him. “Come on, man, what really happened?” He spoke quietly, a disappointed, disapproving note to his voice.

His eyes stung.

They didn’t believe him. 

This was like his family all over again. How could they think so little of him, that they believed he would lie about something like this?

“Lance.” Keith’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. “We all know ghosts aren’t real. Just tell us the truth.”

“I am!” Lance shouted back, his aggravation making him unable to return Keith’s soft tone. “You stupid assholes, I’m trying to tell you the truth here. I am telling you the truth, it’s you lot who aren’t listening.” 

He felt like crying he was so frustrated.

They were all jolted in their seats on the floor as the aircraft landed violently.

“Lance, what else do you know?” Keith asked quickly. “Hurry-“

The door burst open suddenly, and Lance’s eyes protested at the blinding light after being sat in darkness for the entire journey.

He flinched violently as he took in the others’ stares. They’re eyes were fixed on him, waiting for an answer.

“I-“ Lance faltered as he was hit round the head with the butt of a gun. His vision swam, eyes filling with tears of pain. 

They’re unchained from the wall, one by one, individually being taken out of the door. Lance and Keith were soon the last ones in the room. 

His eyes locked with Keith’s as he was dragged out by four sentries. He doesn’t even bother to fight, he knows he must bide his time and conserve his energy if they’re ever going to make it out alive.

\----------- 

Lance screwed his eyes shut, willing his breathing to even out. He rocked forwards, trying to stay calm.

He took in his surroundings. He had been thrown into an isolated cell, completely white and padded, so he couldn’t hurt himself or anyone else. Not that he could even try, he had been shackled to the wall again.

He wanted to scream, but he knew the only others that could help him were also locked away in a matching cell. They had been transferred to the main galra ship, Zarkon’s ship, so Lance knew it wouldn’t be long before he would be let out, anyway.

Thinking about it, he’d rather stay in here. 

They had no weapons to speak of, their Bayards had been dis-activated and stolen by Haggar, their suits still on the planet with all the rest of the things they had packed for the mission.

They weren’t ready to face Zarkon. This was never how it was supposed to go. 

In all of Lance’s worst nightmares, he never could have imagined that this would be how they had to fight him. If they could even try to fight him.

It felt hopeless to even try. What could they do without their weapons? Zarkon had ultimate power in this situation. They were on his ship, surrounded by his soldiers, without weapons or any means of protection or escape. 

They would be dead before sunrise.

He suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for the king. His death was terrible; after years of being monitored and controlled by the witch, his throat had been slit for trying to reach out for help.

Lance felt nauseous as the image of the king’s blood painting the floor flashed through his mind. Yes, he was fighting in a war, but he had never seen something so gruesome before. He hadn’t even tried to stop it. He’d just walked in and stood there, waiting for her to make a move. 

He felt sick. 

The imagine cycled through his mind repeatedly as the hours passed.

What would his family think if they could see him now? Nothing good; chained up like an animal, blood leaking down his face from the particularly brutal blow given as he was thrown into the cell. 

They would never even know what happened to him.

Up here, who would be left to tell them. His body would never be found, and his teammates would die too. They’d all be dead. Allura, Coran, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and- Keith.

Tears coat his lashes. He blinked, trying in a futile attempt to keep them at bay.

Keith.

He wished he had told Keith how he felt. Now, facing certain death, he felt stupid for not saying anything. He might never get the chance to see Keith again. 

Thinking about his panic last week brought a self-depreciating smile to his lips. They were crusted with blood, swear and snot. It hurt to smile.

He loved Keith, this he knew all along. 

Denial is funny, that way. It can make you blind to the most obvious of things and make you imagine up excuses and reasons. It makes you try and rationalise every thought, every feelings, every action. Lance didn’t even realise he was doing it until he was forced to come face to face with the truth.

He had always thought that he hated Keith, that they were rivals, enemies even, but it was all a ruse in his own mind. He tried to trick himself into hating Keith, because he couldn’t face the truth.

He loved Keith.

He loved him.

But they were both already dead.

\----------- 

Three hours passed.

At least that was what Lance reckoned. It certainly felt like longer, but his counting seemed right. What else could one do locked away in a cell, all alone?

He thought of the others, in their own cells. He wondered if any of them were trying to escape. He could certainly picture Keith kicking every available surface, trying to break something, in an attempt to escape. He figured Shiro and Allura would be strategising, sitting calmly and plotting a logical way out. Pidge, he guessed, would be making some awesome tech with only her glasses, the material of the floor and whatever else she could find. (Wishful thinking? Definately.) 

He didn’t even want to think about Hunk or Coran. He knew neither of them fared well in captivity.

What could he do?

There had to be a way he could do something to help. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, die like this. The fate of the universe depended on their lives. 

It wasn’t just them they had to think about.

If the galra gained Voltron to their side, they would be unstoppable, conquering the universe with no one to stop them. Nothing would prevent them from going to earth.

Lance thought of his family, and a fresh sense of determination surged through him. 

There had to be something he could do.

\----------- 

It’s some time later when Lance finally thinks of something that could help.

The castle, being attached to the battleship that had brought them, had to be kept somewhere on the main ship. That meant it was still in range for the communication device, that Coran had given to them, to work.

Alfor was still on the ship. If, by some chance, he could hear the warning message from the control room, he could come and help them. He could unlock the doors to their cells or steal the keys for their handcuffs. That wouldn’t help them fight Zarkon, but it would give them time to escape and it was the best (and only) plan Lance had.

Lance wondered if he had already heard when the galra had attacked Coran. Had he been in that part of the ship? Had he noticed their surroundings? Or was he in a windowless room, kept unaware of the attack and the movement of the castle?

He brought the wrist watch to his mouth before speaking. “Alfor, it’s me, Lance. If you can hear this, please come. I need help. We all need help. We’ve been take captive by the galra. I repeat. Alfor. We need help. We are being held captive by the galra. Hurry.”

He sent the message off by clicking on the small green button on the side. He also pressed the dark brown button on the side that sent through his location.

Now he just had to wait.

\----------- 

He was jostled awake by arms holding him up by his arm pits. The hands lift him up, carrying him along, his feet dragging on the floor. He was fully awake by the time the exit the cell. 

He was pulled through corridor after corridor, before they reach two enormous, ornate, purple doors. 

Lance had no time to prepare before they threw him into the room, he landed in a heap next to the other six, who were already in a line, on their knees, their hands tied behind their backs.

Zarkon was sat before them, on a square, purple throne. He looked at them with great satisfaction. Haggar was no where to be seen this time.

“Finally, the last paladin had arrived. Welcome, Blue paladin.” His lips curved into a vicious grin, showcasing his brilliant white fangs that made Lance shudder. He turned his attention to Allura. “You know, it has been difficult, these past years, having to watch you live, princess.” He took on a mocking tone as he said her title. “But I am glad I did. Seeing you all before me, all five paladins, and the last two alteans.” His eyes gleamed. “Now that’s really quite something.”

He got up suddenly, walking over to them. “You know, I wasn’t quite sure about her plan at first; I did not think it wise to leave you living. However, implanting the Vreysa in your eyes was a much better idea than simply killing you. We did not have the fifth lion you see, it was on that pesky planet of the new paladins. But now, we have all of them and today is the beginning of a new era, and coming with it, new paladins to control Voltron. With it, we’ll be unstoppable.” 

“You can’t control Voltron, Zarkon.” Snarled Allura. “This is why you’ll never win. The lions will not serve a master, and they certainly will not aid the monster who killed their last paladins-“ 

She stopped suddenly, whimpering at the hit of a gun to her forehead. She froze, unmoving as Zarkon held it there. 

“I said I was glad I didn’t kill you before, bitch, I have no qualms about killing you now.”

“No!” Lance cried out in unison with the others, drawing Zarkon’s attention away from Allura. Tears streaked down Shiro’s face and Hunk sobbed.

“You know what?” His smile grew even more. “You’re right paladins. I won’t kill Allura now. I’ve decided that I’m going kill you all first, and make her watch. Then, she can die.”

The sound of shouting sounded outside, but it went ignored as Zarkon continued. “I think I’ll begin with you, Red paladin.”

“NO!” Lance distantly heard himself screaming. “No, Keith!”

The others began to shout and struggle in their bonds as Keith was pushed forwards. Lance could see his hands trembling as he stepped forwards. 

He didn’t take more than three steps towards Zarkon before the doors crashed open. Lance’s head spun around.

“Oh, Dios. You’re here, thank God.” Lance sobbed as he saw Alfor standing between two smoking doors that had melted off of their hinges. 

“Lance?”

“Blue paladin, who are you talking to?” When there was no reply, Zarkon panicked, ordering the sentries to shoot at the smoking, empty door frame.

Alfor walked forwards, unbothered by the bullets passing through his body.

He raised his hands out to the sides where the galra where stood, and they all went flying, crashing into the walls behind them. With all of the galra knocked out, Zarkon was the only one left standing.

“How are you doing that?” Lance asked in awe.

The energy around Alfor’s body crackled like lightning, blue sparks flying out.

“Lance who the hell are you talking to?” Pidge shouted.

Zarkon looked panicked, but regained his senses enough to pull out Shiro’s black lion bayard out of his sheath. He grabbed Keith, who was the closest, and held him tightly, Shiro’s sword at his neck.

“We need to do something.” Lance cried to Alfor desperately. 

Alfor swiped his hand out towards Zarkon, but nothing happened. The sparks around him were fizzled out.

“Lance, I know this sounds impossibly crazy, but you need to let me use your body. While you were away I found out about spirits like me, my energy is running low, I need another power source if I am to try and defeat him. I need your body, if you are willing to try.”

“What?” It only took Lance a mili-second to make his decision, looking at Keith’s uncharacteristically scared face. “Okay. I’ll do it. Tell me what I need to do.”

“Lance.” Pidge was shouting now. “Who are you talking to?”

But he ignored her.

“Just keep your mind open, Lance. If we are to succeed, you must keep your consciousness, so that when I am gone, you will stay in your vessel.”

“Okay.” He nodded. He cleared his mind of the screaming around him, standing completely still. “Do it.”

Alfor ran at him. 

\----------- 

It was a hard feeling to describe, being in the backseat on your own mind. 

It was almost like he was watching from above, as though he wasn’t even in his body anymore, just tethered to it, floating above, but in it at the same time.

He could see his own body move, and hear him speak, but at the same time, he was in that body, looking out from his bodies eyes.

He felt like he was underwater, everything blurred and muted.

“Zarkon.” He felt his mouth move. “Let go of the boy, Zarkon. This is between us.”

Allura and Coran gasped in shock, Pidge and Shiro running forwards to catch Keith as Zarkon pushed him aside.

“Alfor?” Zarkon asked.

“Yes.” Allura cried out an unintelligible sentence at the reply. “It is I.”

“But you’re dead!” He snarled. “What sort of tricker is this?

“None at all. I have remained here for the purpose of saving my daughter. I know, as long as you live, she will never be safe.”

His hands crackled with energy. He waved his hand at a fallen soldier and their sword came flying into his grasp.

A gasp echoed through the room.

He began to stride towards Zarkon. “You killed my planet. My people. As paladins we were supposed to be friends. Brothers even. And you betrayed me because I tried to do what was best for the universe.” He swung at Zarkon, but the galra ducked and moved out of range. “You couldn’t get over your obsession with quintessence for a moment. You were crazed. We had to lock the rift. But you just couldn’t give up that power could you?”

Zarkon flew at Alfor, slicing Lance’s arm open. Blood sprayed out, covering the Bayard. Alfor swung back, the flat of the sword knocking into Zarkon’s stomach, shocking him with the electricity that surrounded Alfor.

“No! And why would I, Alfor? I was powerful, more powerful than I had ever been. We could have conquered the universe together, we could have used the quintessence to build an army or fuel technology into the next era, is you hadn’t been to weak to use it!”

They circled each other. Alfor lunged forwards, stabbing Zarkon’s arm. He shouted in pain as Alfor ripped it out quickly. He fell back, but Alfor kept coming at him. A quick slice to the chest, the back of the legs, the stomach and the face, left Zarkon stumbling. Dark purple fluid pours from the wounds.

“Knowing when to stop it not weak, Zarkon. It is you, who only loves power and cannot see beyond ruling, who is weak.” Alfor said.

They danced around each other, crying out when the other got a hit.

“You are the weak one, and I must stop this before your madness hurts any other. I will not allow your own greed for power hurt my daughter. Or any of the paladins for that matter. It is my purpose to defeat you, and I will.”

With that, he lunged towards Zarkon’s chest, sword raised high above his head. Lightning crackled around the sword as it plunged through Zarkon’s heart.

They both crumpled to the floor. Allura and Keith both ran over to Lance’s body. Lance’s eyes fluttered.

“Father?” Allura sobbed.

“Lance? Lance is that you?” Keith shook Lance’s shoulders desperately. “You better not fucking die on me.”

“It is I, Allura.” She sobbed harder, the tears falling onto Lance’s face. “My daughter. My child, you are so powerful and strong. I thought-“ He coughed up blood. “I thought, after my passing, that I had to stay, that I couldn’t move on because you were still a child. I felt I need to protect you. So I stayed as a spirit in the castle. But when the galra came for you, I couldn’t do anything. My presence was weak. But I now understand. My job here is finished. Zarkon is dead, and you are strong and capable enough to lead the paladins in destroying the empire completely.”

“I still don’t understand? You were here the whole time?” She cried furiously. 

“I’m sorry. I was scared to hurt you by admitting my presence. I’m sorry. I now know that was stupid. Do not blame Lance, he tried to convince me to tell you.” He coughed again and Lance was screaming inside his head. The pain was agonising.

“I must go- Lance cannot contain me for much longer. I love you, daughter and know that I am proud of you. I must move on now, though, and be with your mother.”

Lance felt as Alfor left his body, forming in the corner of the room. He turned to Lance, only visible to him. “Thank you, Lance for everything. You have done more for me than I could ever have wished for. I love you like you were my own son. I’m so proud of you. I know you will continue to serve this universe as the best at what you do.” Parts of Alfor began to distort. “Oh,” A cheeky smile grew on his face. “And good luck with that boy of yours.”

With those parting words, he could only watch as Alfor’s imagine disintegrated.

Alfor. He wanted to curl up in a ball.

He felt hands cradling his cheeks. “Lance? Lance stay with me? No! No don’t close your eyes!” He felt drips fall onto his face. Someone’s crying, he thought distantly.

That was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. One more chapter to go. The epilogue.
> 
> it’s 2 in the morning but i wanted to finish and post this so bad- don’t hate me for the spelling omg it’s probably a mess 
> 
> thank you so much for reading this, i really did not expect this outcome when i first started ngl :)))


End file.
